La frustración de Albert
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: su vida como patriarca de la familia, ¿como se siente nuestro rubio ante esa situacion?// XD dedicada a mi querida amiwa Roni y todas las albert fan. Review please
1. Chapter 1

_**La frustración de Albert**_

¡arto!, esa es la palabra que describe mi sentir en este momento, si arto del traje, arto de la oficina, arto de los deberes de esta vida de pomposidad, arto de ser "el hombre de negocios mas hábil que ha tenido la familia Andrew en generaciones", arto de ser el pilar de esta familia lleno de hipocresías y falsas sonrisas de agrado, ¡arto!

-señor Williams- escuche la voz de mi fiel George a mi lado- escucho lo que estaba diciéndole-¿Qué si escuchaba? Vi que movía sus labios y que se dirigía a mi pero no, no lo escuche, ni siquiera lo oí

-disculpa… ¿decías algo George?- no me quedaba mas que admitir que no le había prestado ni un poco de atención

-¿se encuentra bien señor Williams?-le escuche preguntar, ¿sentirme bien?.... o si claro, me sentía perfectamente con mi cuerpo encerrado en esas cuatro paredes cuando mi alma y corazón estaban vagando por el mundo por ahí en algún bosque, selva, desierto o sabana que había recorrido en mis días de vagabundo- estoy bien George, solo que me siento algo cansado y el contrato para convertirnos en socios de Protect & Gamble me tiene un poco nervioso

-entiendo, es una fuerte inversión, pero esa compañía se ha mantenido por casi 80 años, no tienes por que preocuparse señor Williams

-si… supongo -¿Por qué siempre tiene que hablarme con tanto respeto?, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, es mas este hombre bien podría ocupar el lugar de mi padre, pero ni hablar con el de llamarme simplemente Albert… ese tema no esta a discusión, para el siempre seré "el señor Williams"

-Williams, recuerde que hoy tiene una reunión con los hermanos Lumiere y revisar la posibilidad de ingresar capital a los trabajos de Georges Melies- declaro el ingles

-el mundo del cine, que maravillosa invención, estoy seguro que crecerá

-también tiene una comida con Alexander Woollkot

-vicious circle ¿neh?- no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de las excentricidades de ese tipo, es verdad, era una arpía cuando se trataba de criticar el teatro, pero como amigo era genial, algunas platicas amenas con ese caballero me habían hecho reír _"Todas las cosas que verdaderamente me gusta hacer son inmorales, ilegales o engordan."_ Definitivamente esa frase me saco una sincera carcajada, aunque eso no significa que fuera un payaso, también recuerdo frases como _"Estoy cansado de escuchas decir que la democracia no funciona. Por supuesto que no funciona. Se supone que la tenemos que hacer funcionar."_ Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo con una afirmación…

-señor Williams, ¿termino de revisar los estados de cuenta bancarios?- escuche la suave voz de mi joven asistente Vero

-si Vero, llame al contador, necesito hablar con el antes de firmarlos, hay ciertos movimientos que no concuerdan- declaré serio como pocas veces, aquel hombre nunca había sido de mi confianza, es verdad que llevaba sirviendo a la familia mas de dos generaciones pero en ese tiempo estaba seguro también había estado estafando la fortuna Andrew

-enseguida señor, aquí le dejo la correspondencia, en este folder están los pendientes que debe atender antes de las cuatro de la tarde, no olvide que la cena de caridad es hoy a las nueve de la noche, recuerde que son ingleses y son muy puntuales… ¡ah! Y también no olvide que hoy es cumpleaños de su tía Elroy- recordó la chica

-por favor Vero, envíale unas flores de mi…- la chica me sonrió, era encantadora y muy responsable, algunas veces juraba que me leía el pensamiento

-no se preocupe señor Williams- dijo guiñándome un ojo- las envié esta mañana junto con un broche de brillantes con el escudo de los Andrew y la invitación para la cena de esta noche junto con sus felicitaciones, se que estará ocupado con sus pendientes financieros, deje que yo me encargue de sus pendientes familiares y amistosos- mientras me guiñaba el ojo cerraba la puerta tras de si , me encanta su sinceridad

-linda chica ¿verdad?- me pregunto mi fiel George dejándome con un estúpido sonrojo, era verdad que además de responsable sincera bastante inteligente y activa Verónica era una chica muy hermosa-siempre atenta a tus necesidades- sonrió con picardía, aquí íbamos de nuevo con la platica de sentar cabeza…¿Qué no era suficiente con tomar la cabeza de la familia?, también se pasaban molestando con la idea de casarme- estas en edad de casarte y formar una familia Williams

-no de nuevo con lo mismo George, por favor, suficiente es el tener que tomar los negocios de la familia para atarme aun mas con un matrimonio, seguramente la tía Elroy ya tiene a sus candidatas muchas señoritas de sociedad o de la nobleza que lo único que aspiran es incrementar las ganancias de sus poderosas familias con un rico heredero, y entonces no solo tendría que cargar con los negocios de la familia sino también de la familia de esa mujer…no definitivamente no George, estoy aquí solo hasta que Archi…

-archi tendrá que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre en medio oriente Williams y lo sabes bien

-George… yo no pedí ser heredero de esta familia

-eres el único que queda Albert y lo mejor será que formes un familia para dejar un heredero

-¿para que?, ¿para que sufra la misma condena que yo?- estaba comenzando a molestarme y ese ataque de ansiedad ya comenzaba a correr por mis venas

-esta bien Williams no tocare el tema del matrimonio, te dejo para que revises los contratos restantes, si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina- sin mas mi querido amigo casi padre me dejo en medio de esos ceros de contratos, facturas y acuerdos por revisar… ¿en que se había convertido mi vida?, me senté en el cómodo sillón de piel… si cómodo sillón que con gusto hubiera cambiado por el suelo de una hermosa sabana de África, no puedo dejar de lamentarme por tomar esta decisión…¿Por qué lo había hecho?, me pregunte cuando de repente los ojos mas verdes y sinceros que había conocido después de mi querida hermana llegaron a mi mente- Candy- susurre, era verdad fue por ella que decidí tomar la cabeza de la familia, por Archie, por ellos que lentamente estaban cayendo en las redes de esta sociedad hipócrita, donde la tía Elroy estaba a punto de echar a perder sus vidas, si, cada vez que siento que estoy por salir huyendo de toda esta hipocresía recuerdo por quienes estoy aquí, quiero que Archi siga siendo el galante caballero que siempre ha sido, con una sonriente cara, afortunadamente para el los negocios son algo que le agradan y su prometida es una distinguida señorita de sociedad aprobada por la tía abuela… en cambio candy, es por ella que sigo aquí, no quiero que deje su espíritu libre por una sociedad, ella es muy feliz trabajando en el hospital siguiendo su camino, si yo me voy entonces la tía tomara poder sobre ella y no dudo que la casara con Neal, quiero que ella elija a su pareja, no que se la impongan… aunque si encontrara a un empresario lo bastante bueno con gusto le entregaría todo el consorcio Andrew… pero no, estoy seguro que mi princesa elegirá a un hombre sencillo que luche por sus sueños, un granjero como Tom, un médico como ese tal Michael del que últimamente no para de hablar aunque ella jura que solo es un amigo de trabajo, espero que su corazón vuelva a amar después de lo de Terry…- Terry…-por otro lado no he tenido noticias de ese borracho rebelde, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando decidí tomar las riendas de los Andrew, si, Candy tomaba su camino y aceptaba su destino con resignación, Terry hizo lo mismo, acepto su separación con mi princesa regresando a grupo Standford, fue en ese momento donde me sentí que yo también debía aceptar mi destino… me pregunto si será tan difícil para ellos como para mi seguir el camino que decidimos tomar, a veces siento que no soy tan fuerte como ellos, quiero salir huyendo de este mundo que no es el mío, de este mundo de negocios que yo no pedí, de este mundo donde lo único que hay es hipocresía y acabar con el mas débil, mi mundo, esta allá afuera, entre la naturaleza y la historia, los lugares desconocidos y civilizaciones perdidas, donde las culturas y la grandeza del mundo se refleja, es ahí a donde pertenezco, es ahí a donde esta mi verdadero yo, donde mis sueños y aspiraciones pertenecen-ah… es lo correcto estar aquí- siempre me digo eso para convencerme pero la verdad es que lejos de hacerlo creo que me afirmo aun mas que este no es mi lugar

-perdón señor Albert- mi linda asistente interrumpió mi dialogo interno

-dime Vero- le di hincapié para lo que seguro serian mas contratos, facturas y pendientes

-me tome la libertad de traerle esto- dijo mostrándome una cajita de regalo- mi hermana Clarisse acaba de regresar de México y como le comente que usted es un amante de las diferentes culturas… bueno… ella es Arqueóloga y hace poco estuvo en ese país trabajando y …y… bueno le pedí que le trajera algo y bueno…- ¿era mi imaginación o la chica estaba completamente colorada y muy nerviosa?, me hacia un poco de gracia ver como esa agenda viviente segura de si misma y arrolladora en los momentos mas difíciles de una negociación ahora se comportaba como un ratoncito asustado y temeroso, se tropezaba sola con sus palabras…¡que linda!- bueno, espero que le guste- dijo la chica extendiéndome un paquetito envuelto en papel brillante de regalo

-gracias Verónica, es muy amable de tu parte… y también agradécele a tu hermana, no debió tomarse la molestia-dije tomando el paquete de manos de la chica mientras ella esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa, debo reconocer que la compañía de esa muchacha muchas veces me hace menos pesada las tareas de la oficina, hace días la descubrí escuchando tangos Argentinos, me sorprendí, y repregunte que era lo que escuchaba, supongo que pensó que la reprendería, se puso nerviosa y me dijo que no volvería a ponerla, yo le dije que no había problema, pero que después me los prestara para escucharlos, me recordaba el pequeño viaje que hice a ese país, ella pareció sorprenderse, por alguna razón, ese fue el hincapié a que le contara mis sueños, mis viajes y mis anhelos, nos dieron las diez de la noche, yo no termine los pendientes y ella no termino las cartas que tenia que terminar… pero como siempre al día siguiente me sorprendió entregándome el trabajo completamente terminado, seguro que ese día no durmió…¿Qué haría yo sin ella y sin George? Probablemente volverme loco

-espero le guste… me retiro señor, aun debo terminar los pendientes… por cierto el contador ya esta allá afuera ¿le hago pasar?- mi sonrisa paso a una seriedad fría y cruda, creo que ella lo noto por que pude ver una ligera contracción de preocupación en sus cejas- si señorita Laudent, y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa- declare serio, el que llamara a vero por su apellido le daba a entender que era una de esas ordenes donde así se acabara el mundo no debía ser desacatada

-si señor Andrew- y el que me llamara con tanto respeto era la forma de decir "entendido y anotado", después de eso escuche como se cerraba la puerta tras ella, me senté en el sillón de cuero a respirar, lo que me esperaba no era nada agradable…

-señor Andrew… me mando a llamar- dijo el hombre regordete y chaparro al entrar a mi oficina

-siéntese- dije con voz fuerte y seca, es verdad que no me gusta tratar mal a la gente, pero cuando esta hiere los intereses de mi familia, cuidado, el buen Albert se va para dar paso a William Andrew- he revisado los estados financieros- declare con molestia viéndolo fijamente, como solo un tigre a su presa, el hombre sudaba y se ponía pálido estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, asegurándome en cada facción de su regordete rostro que mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto, ya solo me faltaba que Vero me entregara los informes que le pedí para correrlo definitivamente y sin goce a prestaciones de ley, suficiente era con todo lo que le había robado a mi familia desde mi abuelo- necesito que me traiga las pólizas de diario, ingresos y egresos, así como los estados de resultado parciales y totales de los últimos cinco años- dije con seriedad

-lo…lo…los preliminares- dijo tartamudeando- vera señor eso yo… no los tengo a la mano y … bueno cuenca ni su padre ni su abuelo ni su tia me los habian pedido jamas y …

-da la casualidad que yo no soy ni mi abuelo, ni mi padre ni mi tía, así que tráigame esas pólizas y reportes de inmediato- dije con fuerte voz mientras me ponía de pie, creo que el pobre tipo estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardiaco al verme a todo mi alto y es que al pobre individuo le ganaba por mas de tres cabezas

-bu… bueno se… señor es que… yo necesito revisar la papelería atrasada y … los archivos muertos… le tendre la información en tres semanas … ¿le parece?

-lo quiero ahora mismo- refute con ira, en tres semanas maquillaría todos sus atracos

-pero… compréndame señor Williams eso es… es imposible- dijo con mas miedo se le notaba la boca seca y un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo

-imposible ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa que ni yo me conocía, era una risa de lado completamente arrogante… creo que algo se me pego de mi arrogante amigo ingles- ¡señorita Laudent!- grite a mi linda asistente la cual llego corriendo, hasta sus gafas que usaba para leer estaban chuecas de tan rápido que llego

-¿si señor Williams?- pregunto asustada por el grito que di, pobrecita, quería asustar a esa rata que tenia frente a mi y termine asustando a mi linda ardillita- ¿tiene los informes que le pedí?- pregunte con tono dulce hacia ella

-¿eh?... oh si, en seguida se los traigo…¿va a querer los papeles de trabajo que lo respaldan?- me pregunto acomodándose las gafas

-no… solo los informes- dije con una sonrisa, era capas de traerme el archivo muerto de todas las industrias Andrew si se lo pedía

-enseguida señor Andrew- mi linda asistente salio de nuevo mientras yo regresaba mi mirada fiera al contador

- no comprendo señor Andrew-me dijo completamente desconcertado

-no se preocupe, en un momento comprenderá todo

-aquí tiene el reporte señor Williams- dijo mi querid asistente entregandome los informes, yo los recibi mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida

-espere Veronica… quedese- dije con vioz seria, puede notar que ella tragaba en seco- abri el folder que me entregara, entendi el por que de su miedo, ella sabia uqe explotaria ante las sifras- ¿esta completamente segura de este informe?- pregunte molesto

-me ofende señor Williams- dijo ela igualmente seria- sabe que mi trabajo siempre lo hago bien, y por si tiene la duda- dijo volteandose molesta- el señor George lo reviso todo- en ese momento mi querido asesor financiero hizo entrada en la oficina

-asi es Williams, y me avergüenzo decir que la señorita Laudent me corrigió en algunos asientos contables- declaro mi buen amigo

-comprendo- dije serio mientras regresaba mi mirada al contador- ¿Qué puede decir de esto señor Rockwell?

-yo… yo… ¡esto es una calumnia señor Williams!, permítame las semanas que le pedí y le entregare los estados que …

-¡una calumnia!- escuche el fuerte grito de mi querida asistente, nos sorprendió a todos-¡calumnia es la que le ha hecho a la familia Andrew por años!- grito mas fúrica- aquí tiene señor Andrew, discúlpeme, me tome la libertad de tomar 12 meses de muestra de los últimos cinco años- la chica me mostró un folder por demás choncho con fotocopias, estados de cuenta, compras, facturas y ordenes de venta así como movimientos bursátiles de las empresas Andrew- las pruebas no dejan derecho a dudas- dijo azotando el grueso folio con las pruebas- usted desvió mas de ocho millones de dólares de las empresas Andrew, y en cada mes de muestra hay por lo menos trecientos mil dólares desaparecidos o maquillados, no quiero saber lo que encontraríamos si hacemos una auditoria a fondo-estaba sorprendido, la chócame dejo sin aliento, si yo estaba molesto al parecer ella estaba aun mas-¡Qué maldito!, muerde la mano que le da de comer- había visto a la chica defender las empresas Andrew como una fiera en las negociaciones con proveedores e inversionistas, pero esto era algo nuevo, una sonrisa se me escapo, teníamos que tener cuidado con esta chica, enojada era una fiera

-¿algun argumento mas señor Rockwell?- dije con una sonrisa delado, esta chica me habia dado todos los argumentos necesarios

-yo… yo… presentare mi renuncia- dijo el regordete hombre

-y aténgase a las responsabilidades legales… nos veremos en la corte- complemento mi querido amigo george… ¿la corte?, no pensaba llegar tan lejos, despues de todo ese ya era un hombre anciano

-bastara con su renuncia- dije serio y el pequeño hombre me miro incrédulo- me doy por bien servido que n0o le tengamos mas en esta empresa… y le sugiero que si busca nuevo empleo no nos coloque como referencia, por que daremos las peores referencias de usted… fuera de mi vista- fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de darme la vuelta, era un maldito ladrón, pero no importaba, era un hombre con necesidades y acababa de correrlo

-con permiso Williams, nos retiramos- escuche a George mientras los tres presentes comensaban a salir, en cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse me desplome en mi sillón, estaba arto, odiaba ese mundo de negocios, ¿Por qué tenia que despedir a la gente?, es verdad que era una sanguijuela pero…¡demonios!, detestaba hacer esas cosas, lagrimas traidoras caían por mis mejillas, ¿Por qué tengo que estar en este lugar si no lo deseo?, pronto el llamado a mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente seque mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano- Adelante- dije tomando compostura y fingiendo que leía los reportes

-se…señor Albert- escuche la vocecita de mi asistente

-Verónica… pasa- dije dejando los papeles en el escritorio mientras ella pasaba con una taza en las manos, ¿café?... odiaba el café, pero ella iba con una sonrisa tan sincera que no puede decirselo

-a mi no me engaña, se que fue difícil para usted- dijo tristemente aquella jovencita ¿acaso tan transparente era?- asi que le traje esto para que se calmara un poco y pasara el mal sabor de boca-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿café?- pregunté, ¿Qué pasaría si la chica supiera que el café no me gusta, pero pobre se desvive tanto en su trabajo que no tuve el corazón de decírselo

-no…- me sorprendió su respuesta- se que no le gusta el café por que le altera los nervios- sonrió con dulzura y entonces si, estaba seguro que esa chica era una leedora de mentes, o por lo menos la mía la leía cual libro abierto- le traje un Poco de chocolate caliente, el señor George me dijo que era su bebida favorita

-Gra…gracias- fue todo lo que alcancé a decir

-no a abierto su regalo- dijo mirando la cajita

-¿Qué?... a lo lamento con lo que paso…- de inmediato deje la taza de chocolate en mi escritorio y tome la cajita, la abrí como un niño en navidad, ¿Qué podría ser?- ¿eh?- mire el objeto, era una extraña esclava de plata con una roca extraña incrustada- es muy bello gracias- dije con una sincera sonrisa

-permítame- dijo tomando la esclava- se que no es de oro como las que acostumbra pero, tiene un significado- me aclaro mientras me la ponía

-¿un significado?- pegunte curioso

-es un cuarzo nevado, es el equilibrante entre la materia y el espíritu, aleja el stress y alivia la angustia… ¡listo!- dijo al terminar de abrochar la esclava

-¿Qué me quiere decir señorita asistente?- sonreí a mi querida asistente que lentamente se convertía en mi amiga

-que espero que esta piedra funcione y deje que su espíritu se equilibre usted no pertenece a este mundo Albert… luche por sus convicciones y deseos, sus ojos brillan cuando habla de sus viajes, es ahí donde su espíritu pertenece… con su permiso- sin mas la chica se retiro dejándome confundido, ¿Cuánto podía conocerme alguien que llevaba trabajando conmigo tres meses?

XD continuara…

Y se supone que este iba a ser un one fic XD bueno será uno muy cortito, va dedicado a mi queridísima Roni de Andrew XD espero te guste.

Por cierto matare a cierta chismosa que anda dando primicias de mis trabajos… Candice Grandchester Andrew me la vas a pagar!!!

Es verdad, soy Territana de hueso colorado, pero debo reconocer que me identifico mas con el buen Albert, me identifico con su espíritu libre con sueños de conocer el mundo, me identifico con su ritmo de vida …XD bueno yo no soy millonaria (brincos diera), pero al igual que Albert me tengo que hacer cargo de un pequeño negocio familiar, es por ello que algunas de las cosas que Albert dice, no son mas que mis propias frustraciones, viendo a nuestro rubio consentido hacerse cargo de los intereses familiares digo " yo te entiendo Bert" y comparto su frustración XD sale pues ojala les guste matta ne!


	2. Preparandose para una fiesta

_**Preparándose para una fiesta**_

Son 8 de la noche, estoy con la ultima parte de mi arreglo personal para esa bendita fiesta de Caridad, que no es otra cosa mas que las artimañas de algunos políticos por ganar la simpatía de los votantes, detesto las obras altruistas que tienen un tras fondo, de hecho detesto esas fiestas llenas de pomposidad e hipocresía, pero ni hablar, es el cumpleaños de la Tía abuela y ella quiere ir… lo mas triste del asunto es que arrastre a Candy y a Verónica a este suplicio… Candy intento zafarse diciendo que tenia guardia, no contaba con la astucia de la tía abuela, mi queridísima tía hablo con el director del hospital, y como era de esperarse… si, el apellido Andrew peso y le concedieron el permiso a Candy… Verónica, dios mío ese ángel vestida de Asistente acepto ir conmigo al baile, ella sabe que detesto que la Tía me presente a cual mas señorita y rica heredera para formalizar una relación, aunque se que no le agrandan mucho que digamos esos eventos, acepto ayudarme, jajaja después del carácter que le vi hoy estoy segura que si se lo propone me espantara a cualquier chica que se me acerque… 8:15, rayos, se me fue el tiempo nuevamente… en 15 minutos debo ir a recoger a mi pareja de esta noche… lo siento por Candy, ella si tendrá que lidiar con los ricos herederos que le presente la tía abuela jaja, pero estoy seguro que sabrá arreglárselas para repelerlos.

-Albert- escuche la voz de mi querida "hija" llamar a la puerta

-Candy…¿Qué sucede?- me gire para mirarla… ¿esa era la pequeña niña que llamaba el sonido de mi gaita caracoles arrastrándose?, me maraville, mi pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, dejo sus coletas hace como medio año ahora se peina con el cabello suelto, de media coleta o con una sola, sus bellos ojos se estaban rasgando un poco mas y su rostro se estaba afilando… si Terry la viera en este momento quedaría todavía mas prendado de ella… por un momento yo también creí estar enamorado de mi princesa, después me di cuenta que era el recuerdo de mi hermana Pauna lo que me atraía, tiene la misma calidez y los mismos ojos llenos de ternura y alegría.

-es… absolutamente necesario que asista a esa cena… es decir…- la chica estaba algo angustiada a mi parecer, sus ojitos denotaban ansiedad, como cuando tiene miedo

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?, pensé que ya te habías hecho a la idea- dije algo divertida por la renuencia de mi "hija" a asistir a esa fiesta

-si… es que no se como explicarlo Albert… siento que no debo asistir, es como si algo malo fuese a pasar- me dijo con la cara realmente angustiada, cosa que me asusto un poco, cuando Candy tenia uno de esos presentimientos era por algo, así sucedió antes de la muerte de Anthony, antes de la partida de Stear y antes de su separación con Terry

- pequeña si no te sientes a gusto asistiendo, no lo hagas, yo veré la forma de disculparte con la tía abuela

-ese es otro problema Albert, la tía abuela al fin parece irme aceptando, y si falto a este evento el día de su cumpleaños…

-se lo tomara personal- y valla que si seria así, conocía a mi querida tía, sabia que tras esa careta de mujer dura, se encontraba un ser temeroso a ser lastimado y rechazado, cosa que le sucedía con Candy y por lo cual siempre la trataba mal o en el mejor de los casos con indiferencia, mi pobre tía Elroy, prefería ser la que lastima a la lastimada

-are caso omiso a esa sensación… ¡dios!, ya te quite el tiempo, tienes que ir a recoger a Verónica- me recordó alarmada mientras miraba el reloj de péndulo

-tienes razón, es tardísimo… nos vemos mas tarde en la fiesta Candice- dije dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras salía disparado a mi auto, encendí la maquina y Salí lo mas rápido posible, Verónica no era Inglesa, pero juraba por dios que era mas puntual que el mismísimo George, seria una descortesía hacerla esperar, al fin llegue a mi destino… ¡justo a tiempo!, estacione el auto para después salir de el y dirigirme a la puerta del hogar de mi querida asistente, era una casa modesta pero acogedora tenia un pequeño jardín, me causo curiosidad ver lo hermosa que estaba la dulce Candy que le regalara mi princesa el día de su cumpleaños pese a la temporada en la que estábamos, ver una Dulce candy en todo su esplendor en otoño… Salí de mi ensoñación Y toque la puerta

-Un momento- escuche una tipluda voz que me contestaba desde el interior de ese hogar- ¿si dígame?- me encontré con una viejecita con una mirada calida y una sonrisa dulce-¿en que puedo ayudarle joven buen mozo?

-muy buenas noches señora, yo… bueno, vine a recoger a Verónica- dije algo ¿rojo?, ¿Qué me pasaba por que me sonroje?

-ah!, si si… Vero- grito la dama con su agudo acento- mi niña tu novio ya vino a recogerte-¿su novio?, bien ahora si había pasado de un tenue rojo a un rojo salvaje

-¡abuela Minerva!, ya le dije que no es mi novio, es mi Patrón- escuche la voz de mi asistente

-¿y para salir con tu jefe te pones tan bonita?- pregunto mas picara la viejecita, pero ya no pude ver su rostro, mis ojos se quedaron encantados con la imagen frente a mis ojos, ¿esa era Verónica?, ¿mi tímida y reservada pero eficaz asistente?... dios mío ese vestido negro provoco tragar en seco, se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, tenia un escote que dejaba al descubierto sus frágiles hombros, su cabello estaba recogido en un "chongo alto dejando ver la blancura de su cuello en contraste con su cabello y su ropa, me quede sin habla, estaba hermosa, dios mío mi asistente si que era un estuche de sorpresas, estaba vestida como la mejor dama de sociedad, pero tenia el alma noble como pocas personas

-abuelita por dios- dijo ella sonrojándose haciendo que su rostro se viera aun más angelical

-bueno bueno ya, aquí os viejos estorbamos, yo iré a mi recamara a dormir… Vero diviértete pero no llegues muy tarde, señor Andrew le encargo mucho a mi pequeña nieta- dijo la mujer con calidez mientras se retiraba a su alcoba

-no se preocupe señora… una mujer muy agradable tu abuela- comente a mi asistente

-yo diría muy habladora… demasiado algunas veces-suspiro resignada mi hermosa acompañante

-¿nos vamos?- pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi brazo

-si…- dijo ella tomando mi brazo- pero Albert, antes de eso tengo que decirte algo- ¿Qué era esto?, ¿todas las damas que asistirían a la fiesta pondrían esa carita?, vi. El mismo temor en la cara de Verónica que vi en la carita de Candy

-¿Qué pasa Verónica?- pregunte algo preocupado, creo que empezare a prestar atención a esos presentimientos femeninos

-Albert, estuve investigando sobre el evento de esta noche- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo juro que nunca había notado lo brillantes que eran esas orbes violetas, me sorprendía que hasta para esos eventos sociales investigara- no quería dejarte en ridículo como acompañante, por eso investigue sobre los invitados, y los posibles temas que se podrían tratar en esa reunión, no quiero que piensen que tienes una asistente inepta- me sonrió y yo solo atine a sonreír mientras pensaba que realmente nadie se fijaría en eso con la belleza con la que iba ataviada

-Vero, eso no pasara, por que tu eres una mujer muy capaz e inteligente, culta y agradable- le sonreí con calidez y note que el rubor en sus mejillas volvió a pronunciarse

-bueno… el caso es que… ¿la señorita Candy asistirá?- pregunto desconcertándome con el cambio de tema

-¿eh?... si, si ira aunque no se le veía muy animada a asistir- conteste

-¡Dios!, debemos alcanzarla y no dejarla sola- dijo rápidamente mi asistente

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- dije preocupado mientras comenzábamos a caminar rumbo al auto, las palabras de mi querida amiga no eran muy agradables

-Terrence Grandchester esta invitado a la cena de Caridad- me dijo haciendo que la sangre se me helara, seria la primera vez que Candy y el se vieran después de su triste separación, seria un golpe muy duro para ella y mas si al arrogante pero tonto de mi amigo se le ocurría jalar con su "prometida"

-vámonos- rápidamente le abrí la puerta a mi compañera para después cerrar, los modales eran automáticos, después de un brinco entre a el asiento de el conductor y de nuevo encendí la maquina, no fue sino hasta ya avanzado un trayecto del camino mi cerebro coordinó lo que había pasado, y surgió la pregunta…. ¿como demonios sabia Verónica lo de Terry y Candy?, es verdad que ella y Candy se llevaban bien, pero la verdad dudaba que Candy se lo contara- este… Vero… hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dije algo renuente

-¿si?- me pregunto mi acompañante con una mirada inocente y curiosa

-¿Cómo… como es que sabes lo de Terry y Candy?- solté sin mas, me gusta ser directo y sin rodeos, volteé a verla mientras estaba el alto en un cruce del camino, de inmediato su rostro se torno completamente rojo, cual niña descubierta en una travesura

-oh… bueno yo… yo soy admiradora del señor Grandchester… no es… no es que yo acostumbre a leer esas notas , pero cuando admiras a alguien pues… intentas saber mas de ellos cayendo en el pecado de leer hasta lo escandaloso… y pues una de esas notas de chismes socales… hablaron sobre la relación del actor de Broadway y una heredera rica de cabello rizado y ojos verdes que trabajaba como enfermera… créame que no hay muchas herederas ricas en América que trabajen de enfermeras con esas características- para ese momento su rostro estaba en un rojo vivo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no carcajearme libremente

-así que a mi culta asistente también se le despierta el morbo… ¿Quién lo diría?- sonreí algo burlón para reprimir mi carcajada

-oh… Williams no te burles- me dijo con un mohín molesto

-esta bien mi querida Asistente, pero esa es una parte de usted que no menciono en el curriculum

-señor Andrew, me sorprende que un hombre con su trayectoria no sepa que las mujeres somos curiosas por naturaleza- me contestó con una sonrisa traviesa

-jajaja, los caballeros también lo somos señorita, pero lo sabemos disimular aun mas- le sonreí mientras al fin llegábamos al lugar de la recepción, en la entrada nos esperaban los valet parking, así que al salir del auto y ayuda a salir a Vero, el hombrecillo que recibiera mis llaves aseguro mi auto, tome la mano de Verónica, la veía asustada, se notaba nerviosa aunque sabia disimularlo muy bien- tranquilízate Vero, vas a estar bien, no te dejare sola un solo momento- sonreí con calidez para darle seguridad

-gracias Albert- me devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentí como la tensión que tenia en el brazo que tomaba el mío había desaparecido por completo- ahora tenemos que encontrar a la señorita Candice- me miro co suplica, ¿sabría verónica cuanto había sufrido Candy por esa separación?

-tengo una mejor idea- exterioricé, pues desde que Verónica me dijera que Terry estaría ahí mi mente aventurera comenzó a crear posibles escenas, si Terry había llegado con su flamante prometida, mantendría alejado su ser de mi pequeña princesa, pero si por el contrario Terrence había llegado hasta ahí solo… la adrenalina comenzó z correr por mis venas y el sabor a peligro inundaba mi gusto así como mi instinto aventurero despertaba cada parte de mi ser, si Terrence estaba solo, yo mismo crearía el momento para que mis dos rebeldes favoritos del colegio san Pablo hablaran, y mi querida asistente tendría que ayudarme

-¿una mejor idea?- me preguntó mi asistente

-¿sabes si Terry vino con su prometida?- pregunté de inmediato

-¿prometida?- mi amiga estaba desencajada- ¿El joven Terrence esta comprometido?- su mirada era incrédula y la mía aun mas

-Verónica, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo una mujer admiradora de Terrence Grandchester no sepas que esta comprometido con Susana Marlow?- dije entre curioso y divertido

-¿y como es que usted siendo un hombre de negocios con inversiones en el cine y teatro no sepa que Susana Marlow lo abandono por casarse con un afamado director de Hollywood?- se burlo aun mas mi asistente dejándome helado-¿hace cuanto de eso?- pregunte de inmediato

-hace como tres meses se anuncio la separación y como dos la boda de la señorita Marlow

-¡Estupendo!- dije con fascinación, tal vez y solo tal vez podía hacer algo por mi pequeña, yo sabia que a pesar de que lo había intentado, no había logrado olvidar a Terry

-William Albert Andrey, no estarás pensando en reunirlos ¿verdad?- insisto, esa chica me lee la mente

-así es señorita Laudent- le sonreí mientras enrabamos al salón- y usted me va a ayudar a ese cometido- dije con la sonrisa mas grande que podía tener

-¡¿YO?!...con todo respeto señor fui contratada como asistente no como cupido- dijo la chica algo asustada por mi propuesta

-te prometo pagarte horas extras- la embrome mientras le guiñaba el ojo- y tal vez una buena remuneración por fin de año

-¡Albert!- me riño, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la complicidad, no necesite mas que eso, sabia que mi fiel asistente una vez mas me confirmaría su lealtad ayudándome con esta tarea extra oficial- dígame, ¿Qué debo hacer?...- confirmado, esta chica es por mucho mi mejor amiga, confidente y colaboradora

XD continuara….

Le calculo que a lo mucho saldrán 4 o 5 capítulos XD espero les guste


	3. Planes

_**Planes…**_

Lo mismo de siempre pomposidad, elegancia, gustos finos y modales refinados… y la hipocresía que siempre los acompaña, detesto estos eventos, en un acto reflejo volteo a ver a mi compañera quien miraba todo aquello con un poco de curiosidad, pobre, no sabia ni a donde la había arrastrado, pero al menos hoy le pondría un poco de interés a esa fiesta, tenia un objetivo en mente y ese era que mi pequeña y ese rebelde del san Pablo se reencontraran, los resultados de ese encuentro solo seria responsabilidad de ellos, pero al menos yo no me quedaría con la conciencia inquieta de no haber hecho algo por ayudarlos

-Albert- escuche la voz de mi asistente-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto la chica de orbes violetas intrigada

-primero tenemos que localizar donde están Candy y Terry… una vez que los tengamos ubicados, le pedirás a Candy que te acompañe a el pequeño bosque que esta tras la mansión, existe una banca algo apartada, llévala hasta allá y yo veré la forma de arrastrar a Terry hasta allá

-¿y bajo que pretexto me llevo a Candy hasta allá?- me miraba con angustia, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, como una pequeña niña con su compañero de juegos a punto de hacer una travesura

-no lo se… sorpréndeme- le guiñe el ojo

-pero…- estaba a punto de protestar cuando uno de los tantos inversionistas de las industrias Andrew me llamo, distrayéndome de mi cometido, ¡demonios!, ni en la fiestas me dejan en paz los malditos negocios

-venga señor Andrew, quiero presentarle al nuevo inversionista del proyecto en Hollywood- como si me importara, lo único que quería era encontrar a Terry

-Albert…- mi querida asistente veía mi cara frustrada, ese hombre no me soltaría toda la noche

-oh lo lamento bella dama, pero estos son asuntos varoniles, los negocios deben ser atendidos por cabezas inteligentes, si usted gusta puede pasar con mi esposa y sus amigas para intercambiar los últimos chismes de la sociedad de Chicago- mi cara se descompuso, me daban asco hombres como el que despreciaban los ideales femeninos por el simple hecho de ser una mujer, y mas me molesto que menos preciara a mi querida Verónica, si había alguien que tenia la capacidad para dirigir negocios y tomar decisiones acertadas, esa era ella, también pude ver su cara llena de ira, tres… dos… uno…¡explosión!

-lamento decirle caballero que esta usted equivocado en mi persona, a diferencia de las "damas" con la suq2e usted esta acostumbrado a tratar, yo me considero una persona muy capas de tomar decisiones empresariales, busco la forma de que las inversiones sean benéficas y extender los insumos a una buena calidad y excelente precio- se defendió llena de impotencia, para ser como era había respondido tranquila

-jajaja, debe referirse a los insumos para preparar la comida, la cocina es el lugar donde las mujeres deben estar- cada vez ese viejo gordo me caía peor estaba dispuesto a contestarle para salvar el honor de mi querida acompañante, pero una vez mas me sorprendió su determinación

-pues bien, como mujeres al menos sabemos organizar los insumos de un hogar, y no perdemos cantidades exorbitantes de dinero en una inversión que estúpidamente era fantasma, donde la falta de profesionalismo e inteligencia llevo al inversionista a perder parte de su fortuna en negocios donde estúpidamente confió en un desconocido sin antes revisar pertinentemente los contratos y papeles legales a la inversión- dijo realmente molesta, sus ojos denotaban coraje… debo reconocer que me dio miedo, mi bella asistente era un pan de Dios, pero cuidado al hacerla enojar por que todo su coraje se reflejaba en forma de filosas palabras que atacaban a el objeto de su ira como dagas envenenadas, pude ver el rostro descompuesto del señor Smith, no era secreto para nadie que el muy iluso había invertido en telas de la india según esto a muy buen precio, y tal negocio resulto ser no mas que un terrible atraco, donde perdió mas del 50% de sus pertenencias y en el que casi se va a un caso legal por contrabando, a penas y comenzaba a recuperarse, pero su prestigio había caído y por mucho

-pero como se atreve mujer terrible- rezongó el hombre sintiéndose herido en su orgullo, estaba a punto de decir mas cuando una risa que yo reconocía perfectamente lleno nuestros oídos

-admítalo señor Smith- no podía equivocarme, me gire lentamente para encarar al dueño de la risa, ahí estaba el ataviado con un fino traje color gris y una camisa blanca impecable, había crecido, estaba tan alto como yo, sus rasgos eran mas maduros, su cabello seguía largo pero lo sujetaba en una coleta baja, lo que mas me impresiono al reencontrarme con mi antiguo compañero de farra, era su mirada, un mirar aun mas frío y hasta sombrío, ya no quedaba nada de la poca luz que tenia su mirar en los tiempos de Inglaterra- esta bella dama no dijo mas que la verdad- sonrió de medio lado, bien al menos eso no había cambiado, su arrogancia estaba intacta

-Duque de Grandchester- dijo aquel viejo gordo haciendo que yo abriera mis ojos a mas no poder …¿había escuchado bien?, lo había llamado "duque de Grandchester", no, no podía ser, Terry, mi amigo, el rebelde sin causa, no podía haber caído también en las garras del deber familiar…¿o si?

-así es Williams- me confirmo en voz bajita mi asistente al verme tan perturbado- Terrence Grandchester es el nuevo Duque, su padre le heredo en vida tras la muerte de su ex esposa, el hermano siguiente a el murió victima de los atentados de Alemania contra Inglaterra, su hermana sigue estudiando en el colegio san Pablo pero tiene la fuerte convicción de convertirse en monja tras terminar sus estudios y el menor… bueno el pequeño bueno, es muy pequeño para tomar el ducado- me contesto dejándome sorprendido…¿Cuánta información podría manejar esa cabecita?

-¿dime hay algo que no sepas o que no puedas hacer?- pregunte divertido ante tan deslumbrante mujer

-si… no se pilotear- se burlaba de mí la condenada- pero le prometo tomar un curso- me sonrió ampliamente y yo le correspondí

-creo que le debe una disculpa a la señorita señor Smith

-pero duque…-dijo el hombre algo molesto

-déjeme decirle que el señor Andrew es un viejo amigo y si usted insulta a su acompañante es como si le insultara a el, y al insultarle a el me insulta a mi… así que le exijo una disculpa a la señorita, a menos que quiera que retire mi Capital de su proyecto- ¿Qué era esto?, desde cuando mi querido borracho y rebelde amigo era un genio de las inversiones y empresario frío y amenazante

-no… le ruego me disculpe señorita- dijo el hombre a regaña dientes

-muy bien… ahora señor Smith, podría dejarnos solos, tengo buen tiempo sin ver a mi amigo y me gustaría tener una conversación amena con el lejos de las típicas platicas de trabajo inversiones y negocios

-pero señor…- el regordete si que era odioso

-¿no acatara mis ordenes?... las inversiones las hablaremos en el despacho la próxima semana con los demás inversionistas, ahora lárguese- dijo tan autoritario que lejos de parecer su socio parecía su empleado, Terry definitivamente había cambiado

-si, Lord Grandchester- después de eso el hombrecillo se fue dejándonos solos

-le agradezco su intervención Duque de Grandchester- ¿Qué era eso?, el tono de voz de mi asistente era una octava mas baja y tenia un timbre diferente, voltee a verla, veía a mi amigo con… ¿adoración?, ay no otra mas que cae bajo los efectos de este testarudo, si lo hubiera visto cuando lo conocí y su amargo temperamento seguro que no lo veía de esa forma… ¡un momento! Y ¿y por que me esta molestando que lo vea de esa manera?, esto va mal…

-no tiene nada que agradecer bella dama- ¡genial!, ahora este condenado rebelde hace gala con ella de toda su galanura Inglesa… a otro perro con ese hueso, a mi no me engaña, yo conozco su verdadera naturaleza

-por favor, llámeme Vero- ¿Vero?... ¡¿vero?! pero que confiancitas

-Verónica… igual de valiente que la mujer en el pasaje de la biblia, fuerte, decidida y luchadora en sus ideales- suficiente, se estaba pasando

-ejem- no pude evitarlo, carraspee la garganta al ver cuan colorada se estaba poniendo MI pareja de esa noche

-Mira nada mas… el bisabuelo Williams… ¿Quién lo diría?- ahí estaba el Terry que conocí en escocia, burlón y sarcástico

-hola rebelde de los Grandchester- conteste sonriendo

-¿bisabuelo Williams?... ¿rebelde?- la joven estaba confundida nos miraba de uno a otro

-por favor, no me hagas quedar mal ante tan hermosa señorita- se quejo mi castaño amigo

-pues no me hagas sentir viejo junto a ella- conteste con una sonrisa

-comprendo, señorita un placer- dijo con esa mirada que usaba en sus obras, mire a Vero… ¡rayos!, ya calló tiene una sonrisa nerviosa

-soy… soy su admiradora Lord Grandchester- dejo salir mi amiga… estaba olvidando el plan inicial y… ¡ahora coqueteaba con Grandchester!

-me halaga que una dama con tal inteligencia diga eso, realmente es una delicia saberlo madame

-a….ayayay- paso de la sonrisa coqueta a la sonrisa boba… esto no me gusta

-Vero… podrías hacer lo que te pedí- dije con el seño fruncido, bonita cosa, se supone que me debe ayudar a juntar a Candy y Terry no a tontear con el, rayos, me molesta

-¿Cómo?- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación- ¡ah si!... disculpe Lord Grandchester, el trabajo me llama… espero que en otra ocasión pueda concederme un autógrafo

-será un placer Vero- ¡que tipo!, ¿Quién le había dado derecho de coquetearle a mi asistente?, ¡ahora hasta le guiña el ojo!

-ay…. ¡El placer fue mío!- y seguía mirándolo endiosada...

-¡señorita Laudent!- dije un octavo mas alto de lo normal haciendo que mi bella asistente pegara un brinco de susto

-si… ya voy- tras eso mi amiga dio media vuelta

-hasta pronto madame Laudent- sonrió con arrogancia mi amigo mientras escuchaba un fuerte suspiro por parte de mi acompañante… ya le regañare, mañana me va a oír en la oficina

-no deberías ser tan celoso con tu novia- dijo mi amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos ¿celoso?, ¿yo?

-estas loco- fue mi respuesta inmediata

-no, me di cuenta como la mirabas, puede ser que llevemos un par de años sin vernos Albert, pero te conozco perfectamente, esa chica te gusta

-creo que tanto Shakespeare ya te atrofio el cerebro mi querido amigo-¿gustarme?... no, no podía ser

-bueno, no te culparía, es bella, inteligente y juro por Dios que no eh conocido mujeres con una lengua tan afilada y llena de valor como ella, ponte listo mi amigo o te la quitan

-¿Cómo has estado Terry?- era mejor cambiar de tema, este no me estaba gustando, además de que era momento de poner en marcha mi plan, solo esperaba que vero estuviera buscando a Candy y no pensando en su encuentro con "su actor favorito"

-bien, no puedo quejarme, mi carrera esta en su mayor apogeo, mis negocios e inversiones en cine están en su máximo esplendor y con la paz recién adquirida mi presencia ya no es tan solicitada en el parlamento ingles, aunque soy el tercero en la lista para ocupar el puesto de futuro rey de Inglaterra , aunque claro para eso tendrían que renunciar al trono mis primos los duques de Windsor además que mis padres parece que al fin terminaran juntos, si, no me puedo quejar- sonrió de medio lado, decía eso y cualquiera estaría feliz con esa vida, pero por alguna razón, la satisfacción no se reflejaban en los ojos de mi amigo, lejos de eso parecía que existía frustración

-así que has completado todos tus sueños ¿no?- pregunte comenzando a preparar el terreno

-casi todos- me contesto fríamente

-este lugar es aburrido-bufe con cansancio

-y que si lo es, deferiría estar en uno de esos bares de Inglaterra que solíamos visitar- un brillo de nuestros años pasados llego a los ojos de Terry, debo reconocer que yo también extrañaba esas parrandas

-¿Qué diría la sociedad inglesa si viera a el posible futuro Rey y a uno de los mas importantes descendientes de la realeza Escocesa perdidos de borrachos en un bar?- dije con mofa

-la verdad ni me importa… como tampoco me importo en esos días… ¿Qué dices, nos escapamos?

-se vería muy obvio si salimos los dos al mismo tiempo, te propongo algo…- ¡si!, mi plan comenzaba a funcionar- yo saldré primero … esperas un momento y sales después… nos vemos en la banca del claro del bosque así no será tan obvio- dije con una sonrisa

-¿desde cuando te importa lo que diga la gente?- me pregunto con ironía

-la gente no… pero tengo una tía abuela que no me dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo- suspiré resignado

-jajaja, esta bien como quieras, entonces vete ya, me urge largarme de aquí

-te espero- conteste, claro que a mi amigo le esperaba una sorpresa mas agradable, solo esperaba que mi querida Verónica hiciera su parte, no podía dudar de ella, era lo suficientemente astuta para conseguirlo

******************desde la perspectiva de verónica******************

Ahora si enloquecí, debo estar demente de remate, no estudie durante tantos años administración de empresas y economía diplomados en alta gerencia y contabilidad… para terminar como cupido… ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no a ese hombre… si bien me lo decía mi madre, "_hija, no te enamores… el amor atonta"_ , mi santa madre, que razón tenias… y es que desde que conocí a "mi patrón", solo Dios sabe que me quede prendada, y es que es tan diferente a todos los hombres ricos con los que eh trabajado, a veces se pierde en sus recuerdos y añoranzas, me lastima verlo tan anhelante de sus viajes, aquel día que me contó sus sueños y sus recorridos por el mundo… ¡dios mío!, el brillo d sus ojos se intensifico, comprobé que era un espíritu libre, es tan transparente… habla con tanta pasión de la libertad y sus ideales, como le molesta la falsa sociedad, sus tontas normas, como defiende a las mujeres en su lucha por un mejor desempeño personal, yo fui bendecida por esas ideas, no le importo que fuera mujer, en esa entrevista de trabajo competí contra tantos hombres por el puesto, y me eligió a mi, a mi por mis conocimientos y mi desempeño, por que cumplía el perfil… sus conocidos lo criticaron tanto por tomarme como su asistente, la señora Elroy casi se infarta al verme, soy la representación de la vergüenza femenina del siglo pasado, _"es una arrivista que pretende ser mas que un hombre"_ le escuche decir cuando discutía con Albert en su oficina, ¿pretender ser mas que un hombre?, no para nada, solo quería demostrar que somos igual de capaces, jamás me he sentido mas que un hombre, tengo la fuerte convicción de que tenemos mismos derechos y obligaciones, por eso me gusta trabajar con Albert, el tiene la misma ideología, recuerdo que cuando lo vi con la señorita Candy se me rompió el corazón, siempre tan alegres, tan sonrientes y unidos, siempre pensé que Albert estaba enamorado de ella y como ella era con el empecé a formularme ideas equivocadas sobre su relación, hasta que llego la presentación de la señorita Candy, Dios casi me fui de espaldas cuando la presentaron como hija de Albert… ¡Su hija!... después de esa presentación cheque algunos documentos, Albert la adopto cuando ella tenia doce años y el recién cumplía la mayoría de edad bueno el que fuera adoptaba no quitaba el echo de que Candy y el pudieran enamorarse, no podía descartar la idea, si estaban enamorados, solo bastaba con que Albert repudiara "a su hija" para poder casarse con ella; pocos días después mi abuelita se enfermo y fue a dar al hospital donde trabaja Candy, ahí me enteré de toda la verdad, ella veía a Albert como un hermano mayor y el siempre le decía que le recordaba a su hermana Pauna en paz descanse, que alivio solo es un amor fraternal… ¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme de mi jefe?... bueno solo será un amor platónico después de todo, pero mientras pueda estar con el aunque sea como su "fiel asistente" esta bien… aunque haciendo estos trabajos para el mas bien parezco su "asistonta"… quiero pensar que me considera su amiga por eso me pide estas cosas… ¿y ahora como le hago para convencer a la señorita Candy que valla hasta esa banca del bosque que hay en la mansión?, ¿Qué pretexto uso?... ¡rayos que suerte tiene la enfermera, vive con el hombre de mis sueños y fue novia del hombre que mas admiro!, ¡quien como ella!... hace rato Albert se puso serio por el coqueteo de el joven Grandchester… ¿estaría celoso?... ¡neh!, Verónica deja de pensar tonterías y concéntrate en o que vas a hacer… ¡santa madre del creador, ayúdame!

-señorita Candy- dijo al encontrar al fin a la rubia de alegre sonrisa

-Verónica… cielos, estas hermosa, se te ve muy bien- me dijo con su calida sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad me sentía un poco incomoda, ella si que estaba bella, su vestido verde jade combinaba con las esmeraldas de sus ojos, tenia una tiara de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras preciosas a verde y blanco incrustadas, de hecho así era todo el juego, los aretes y la gargantilla que portaban eran espectaculares, el dorado de su cabello recogido en una cola larga… cuando la conocí aun peinaba con dos coletas, de hecho fui yo la culpable de que se cambiara el peinado una tarde que la señora Elroy me ordeno a acompañarla a comprar ropa de "su categoría" pasamos por uno de esos salones de belleza que últimamente abundan y … eh ahí el resultado, un peinado mas sofisticado que dejo sin aliento a todos los caballeros de la familia, lo mas encantador de la señorita, es su enorme corazón y su calida sonrisa, conozco parte de su historia y se que sufrió mucho, creo que ya merece algo de felicidad, solo espero poder ayudarle

-favor que me hace señorita Candy, usted también se ve muy bien

-¿Qué ha hecho el desobligado de Albert?, ¿te dejo sola?- era el momento algo me ilumino la mente, dios solo espero que este bien lo que voy a hacer

-no es eso- puse cara angustiada, creo que tengo dotes de actriz, le pediré al señor Grandchester que me de una audición en sus teatros jaja- el señor Albert se sintió un poco mal, me dijo que por favor la llamara pero con discreción para que lo revise, la esta esperando en el bosque trasero en una banca que esta en un claro

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tiene?- me dijo angustiada, se ve que lo quiere mucho, me sentí chinche al mentirle- le duele la cabeza y se ve un poco pálido

-voy de inmediato- dijo la rubia dispuesta a salir corriendo

-madame, no es correcto que salga así nada mas, debe disculparse, se que a usted no le importa pero esta de por medio la imagen de los Andrew, yo iré a hacerle compañía al señor Williams en lo que usted sale-dije esperando tener tiempo para ponerme de acuerdo con Albert

-esta bien Vero, te lo agradezco- a penas me dio la espalda Salí corriendo a ese claro para preguntarle a Albert que seguía, mi corazón estaba desbocado, debo reconocer que estas cosa provocan en mi algo de adrenalina, es muy divertido, al fin llegue al claro y voltee a todos lados, no había nadie-Albert…Albert- lo llame bajito para no interrumpir ese silencio

-Verónica… ¿que paso?- me pregunto saliendo detrás de mi, me dio un susto tan grande que solté un gritillo-shhh, no grites o nos escucharan

-Williams me diste un susto tremendo- le reproche llamándolo por su primer nombre, sabia que cuando me enfadaba algo lo llamaba así

-no te enojes, dime, ¿Qué paso con Candy?- pregunto impaciente

-le dije que estabas enfermo, que necesitaba que te revisara pero que fuera discreta, conociéndola ya debe estar en camino- respondí con mi mas grande sonrisa

-lo mismo que Terry, tenemos que irnos de aquí o…- un sonido nos interrumpió-Rayos, ya no podemos correr… dime Verónica… ¿Qué tan buena eres escalando?- me dijo mientras veía un enorme árbol frente a nosotros, ¿yo?, ¿escalar?, ¡ni loca!, creo que nunca se lo había dicho a mi querido jefe, pero le tengo fobia a las alturas

-olvídalo- respondí de inmediato con el miedo marcado en mis ojos

- por favor vero, si no subimos y nos escondemos nos descubrirán y se echara a perder todo, por favor ayúdame- ¡noooo!, esa mirada de borrego tierno a medio morir que usaba para convenirme de no descubrirlo las veces que se escapaba de la oficina estaba marcado en su rostro, ¡eso es ruin!, ya me tomo la medida, sabe que no puedo resistirme a esa mirada-Albert… le tengo miedo a las alturas- confesé con pena

-oh…- me miro desconcertado- ese es un problema… ¿vero…confías en mi?- me pregunto de inmediato…¿ confiar en el?, Dios mío iría al mismísimo infierno si fuera en su compañía, ¿Qué si confiaba en el?, confiaba en el como una ciega

-claro que si y lo sabes- le contesté

-entonces sube y confía en mi-¿estaba viendo bien?, me pedía que subiera a su espalda?, ¿el me subiría hasta las ramas de ese árbol?... yo estar en un contacto tan cercano a el?... ¡dios mío dame fuerzas!

-pe..Pe…pero Albert yo…-estaba roja como un tomate, no lo podía creer

-anda, confía en mi, no te soltare, te protegeré- esa condenada sonrisa, ¡estoy perdida!... dijo la palabra clave, el me protegerá, y yo, no tengo nada que temer, sin mas me acerque a su espalda y lo abrace por el cuello, estaba segura que ese día jamás lo olvidaría, su aroma a sándalo dios, jamás o percibí tan penetrante, si no me desmayaba por la altura lo aria por la cercanía de su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrada en sentir su aroma y calor de su cuerpo que ni sentí el momento en que llegamos a las ramas- bien, aquí estamos seguros y podremos ver lo que pasa- con esas palabras me saco de mis pensamientos bajándome de su fuerte espalda y para hacerme voltear hacia abajo

-creo que me voy a desmayar- demasiado para mi… la altura me mareo estuve a punto de perder la conciencia, pero en ese momento sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a el protegiéndome de la caída

-nada de eso señorita, le dije que nada le pasaría estando conmigo- ¡desde el día de hoy la altura es lo mas hermoso de este mundo!, ahí estaba yo, en sus brazos, recargada en su amplio pecho, y escuchando los latidos de su corazón…¡gracias dios mío!, ¡puedo morir tranquila después de esto!- mira allí vienen- dijo sonriendo, la verdad no me interesaba el panorama de allá abajo, lo realmente hermoso estaba a unos centímetros de mi, sus hermosos ojos brillaban de emoción, se veía contento de hacer algo por Candy, me gusta tanto estar así de cerca con el, no se da cuenta, esta demasiado concentrado en lo que pasa allá abajo, solo por esta vez solo por hoy… me doy la libertad de abrazarlo a mis anchas y recargar mi cabeza en su pecho mientras veo el reencuentro de dos enamorados, es tan romántico y yo… me siento completa a su lado…

XD continuara….


	4. perspectivas

Mis queridas Albert fan y terytanas… espero que les guste este capitulo

Esto se esta poniendo algo tenso, creo que no fue buena idea despues de todo reencontrarlos asi, mi princesa esta palida y tiene lo ojos abiertos de tal manera que pareciera que esas lindas orbes esmeraldas se le fueran a salir, terry por su lado se ve tenso, tiene la boca abierta, jajaja si no la cierra se le van a meter los mosquitos, juro por dios que no esperaba encontrarse con Candy y menos encontrar a mi pequeña tan cambiada, se ha puesto todavía mas linda

-Albert… algo no esta bien- me dijo mi querida asistente en voz baja al ver la tencion en esos dos, voltee a verla… dios la tenia tan cerca de mi… no me habia dado cuenta de que la sercania que teniamos era bastante comprometedora, mis ojos se toparon con su violeta mirada, ¿Cómo es que no me habia dado cuenta de lo bellos que son sus ojos?, probablemente sea por que acostumbra a usar sus gafas de lectura siempre que trabajamos, ladee mi cabeza para observarlos con curiosidad, ella lo noto, se puso roja ¿Por qué?, desvió su mirada, que pena, empezaba a sentirme muy bien mirando esas orbes amatistas

-lo se, solo espero que maduraran lo suficiente para enfrentarse a este encuentro- contesté en voz baja para no ser escuchado por ellos

-el amor vuelve infantil hasta el ser humano mas maduro- suspiro mi asistente, ¿seria que ella estaba enamorada y por eso lo decia?- nos volvemos unos niños cuando estamos enamorados- volteo a verme nuevamente pero esta vez sus ojos tenian un brillo diferente, ¿hablar del amor le daba ese toque especial a su mirada?, que envidia de aquel que sea dueño de su amor…!¿que demonios estoy pensando?!, rayos ahora el rojo soy yo, mejor no me pierdo lo que esta pasando alla abajo, una vez mas voltee a ver a escena, no habia cambiado en lo absoluto, esos dos mocosos solo estaban alli sin decir nada quietos como estatuas, la situación se estaba volviendo aburrida

***********************desde la perspectiva de veronica***********************

En este momento me puede caer un rayo en la cabeza y yo no me quejare de nada, dios mio la cercania con albert es tan agradable, por mi esos chicos se pueden quedar estaticos el resto de su vida si con ello yo puedo quedarme aasi con Albert…

-Albert, algo no esta bien- dije mirando la escena para despues voltear a ver a mi jefe, lo dije tan bajo que por un momento pense que no me habia escuchado pero en ese momento volteo a verme… dios mio estabamos tan cerca, me avergoncé al tener su rostro tan cerca del mio, pense que las piernas me fallarian cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se concentraron en mis ojos, podia sentir su respiración mientras me reflejaba en sus ojos… dios mio ahora se que eh sido una buena persona, de lo contrario ¡no me abrias dado este hermoso regalo en la vida!, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ladeo su rostro y me miraba con curiosidad, mis ojos esta vez se desviaron a sus labios, ¿Qué sabor tendran esos labios carnosos? ¡señor quitame esos pensamientos de la cabeza!, lo mejor sera dejar de mirarlo y ver que pasa con esos dos

-lo se, solo espero que maduraran lo suficiente para enfrentarse a este encuentro- me contesto con esa voz grave mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza, ¿se abria dado cuenta de ello?, madurar, ¿Qué es la madures cuando te enfrentas al amor?, yo que habia dicho y jurado nunca enamorarme, que pense que ese sentimiento solo estorba en la vida profesional, hoy me trago mis palabras, hoy… por el, eh alcanzado mi maximo nivel en conocimiento laboral, solo por ser lo que el necesita y sin embargo me convierto en una adolescente al estar cerca de el

-el amor vuelve infantil hasta el ser humano mas maduro- suspiro pensando en mis propios sentimientos, y es verdad, el amor te vuelve tierno como un niño y a la vez egoista como los mismos- nos volvemos unos niños cuando estamos enamorados- sonrio ante mi afirmación, y es uqe en sus brazos me sentía de esa manera, no pude evitar voltear a verlo como si al hacerlo el sintiera lo mismo que yo, se que mis ojos se dilatan al verlo, afortunadamente Albert es un genio en los negocios, pero un despistado en cuanto al amor, a veces me da risa ver como es que no se da cuenta que Claudia, la secretaria de recursos humanos lo ve con adoración, Barbara, la asistente de marketing lo ve endiosada y aun me pregunta que les pasa cuando ve que ambas se miran feo por esa rivalidad entre ellas por el, si, afortunadamente mi querido jefe era tan despistado en ese aspecto que no se habia dado cuenta que yo también las miro feo, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿esta rojo?, puso una cara muy dulce y se giro a ver lo que estaba pasando alla abajo… la verdad es desesperante ver que esos dos no se mueven para nada con ganas de aventarles algo para que salgan del shock… un momento… estamos sobre un nogal, jijiji eso me da una idea, arranco una nuez que esta atrás de albert, afino mi punteria y …. ¡justo en el blanco!... dios el club de fans de Terrence grandchester al que pertenezco me exilia si se enteran que acabo de goltearlo en la cabeza con una nuez…

*************desde la perspectiva de Albert*****************************

Empiezo a desesperarme con esos dos y creo que vero tambien… un momento, ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!, esta rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos… ¿Qué…que pretende?... huele muy bien… ¿es jazmin su perfume?, creo que podria perderme en esa escencia…¿Qué?, ahora retira sus brazos… pense que iba a abrazarme…¿y or que me importa que no lo hiciera?... algo anda mal… ¿Qué tiene e la mano? Una nuez?, asi que era eso, solo arranco la nuez que estaba tras de mi, no es el momento de comer… cero un ojo mientras mira a Terry… ¿Qué tiene tan interesante Tery que todas miran a verlo?... ahora levanta la mano con la que sostiene la nuez…¿ para que?... ¡no pensara…!Demaciado tarde, lo hizo le arrojo una nuez a Terry ¡que punteria!, tengo que aguantarme la risa ante la mueca que puso mi amigo, bueno, al menos salio de su trance, Vero es tremenda, jamas imagine en hacer algo asi y claro jamas daria credito que mi seria, eficiente y a veces hasta timida asistente se atreveria a estar ahí tepada en un arbol arrohjando una nuez a mi mejor amigo tan solo por ayudarme, creo que la voy a traer mas seguido a estas reuniones, definitivamente seran mucho mas divertidas con ella a mi lado, haciendo sacar de sus cabalez a conservadores como el señor Smith o haciendo de cupido con mi "hija" y su ex novio

-si nos descubren te muerdo- dije con una sonrisa amenazadora, la verdad estaba divertidísimo con la hazaña de mi asistente

-no se preocupe, en cuanto sus admiradoras se enteren de lo que hice me despellejan viva, pero si no lo hacia nos quedábamos aquí toda la noche observando como esos dos se quedan estaticos- me contesto y senti que algo golpeaba mi pecho, ¿tan malo seria pasar la noche conmigo?, inmediatamente me sonroje ante la doble intencion que se le podia dar a esa pregunta, estar aquí con ella me afecta lo mejor sera ver que sucede con esos dos…

***********************desde la perspectiva de veronica***********************

-si nos descubren te muerdo- escuche a mi jefe amenazandome pero tenia una sonrisa tan divertida por la mueca de dolor que puso el joven Grandchester cuando lo golpee que dejaba salir esa dulce sonrisa que me robaba el sueño

-no se preocupe, en cuanto sus admiradoras se enteren de lo que hice me despellejan viva, pero si no lo hacia nos quedábamos aquí toda la noche observando como esos dos se quedan estaticos- conteste, era obvio que mi ultimo deseo era dejar ese lugar tan cercano a sus brazos, pero por otro lado si seguia asi creoq eu no ibaa poder detener mis sentimientos por mas tiempo y cometeria la locura de dejarlos salir, asi que lo mejor era ayudar a esos dos de alla abajo a continuar su vida para que yo pudiera continuar la mia, nos giramos a ver que sucedia, ¡al fin!, el actor rompio el silencio…

***********************desde la perspectiva de Terry*******************

y pensar que en un principio imagine que esta noche seria agradable al poder pasar un buen momento con mi unico amigo, tenia planeado irme de farra con el como en los viejos tiempos en Londres, embrutecerme hasta perder el sentido y una vez en ese estado preguntarle a mi querido amigo sobre esa pequeña ladrona que me arrebato el corazon para jamas devolvermelo, nunca crei que esta noche se convertiria en la mejor tras años de soledad y frustración, la verdad nunca crei poder reflejarme nuevamente en esas hermosas esmeraldas… hechicera, ¡ninfa ingrata! me atraes a tus encantos con esos destellos verdes de tu mirada y el brillo dorado que resplandece en tu hermosa cabellera gracias a la luna que parece regalarte su intensidad, piel blanca como la nieve, la nieve que aquella noche fria nos separara, hermosa aparicion de mis sueños mas hermosos pero de igual forma tormentosos, esa dulce figura, la responsable de todas mis locuras y sueños mas intimos y profanos, el unico receptor de mi amor, deseo y afecto, esta aquí, frente a mi, los deseos de tomarla entre mis brazos recorren todo mi cuerpo, las ancias de besarla hasta dejarla si aliento despues de tomar ese unico beso, saberme dueño de esos labios nuevamente, tomarla y hacerla mia para jamas dejarla ir nunca, pero por alguna razon mi cuerpo no se mueve, esta aquí, pegado al suelo como si de repente me convirtiera en una estatua, dios dame fuerzas para moverme, envíame una señal, la que sea, cualquiera para saber que puedo moverme hasta ella y luchar por su amor

-auch!- fue mi exclamación al sentir como una nuez de aquel gran arbol caia en mi cabeza regresándome la movilidad y la realidad, esta bien dios te pedi una señal y me la diste, ¿pero tenia que ser una señal tan brusca?, ese golpe me dolio…y ahora me siento un idiota sobandome la cabeza donde ese pequeño fruto me golpeo, pero gracias al cual ahora puedo moverme y llegar hasta ella- Candy…- dije asercandose a la dueña de mi existencia, con tristeza pude ver como ella también reacciono y el paso que di para avanzar ella lo retrocedió para alejarse de mi, esta vez no pecosa, esta vez no te dejare ir-Candy- volvi a decir mientras daba dos pasos mas

-no… no es posible- ella estaba ahí mirandome fijamente, el temblor en su cuerpo era evidente, no hacia frio y eso me hirio de muerte, ¿queria decir que temblaba de miedo?, me tenia miedo-Terry…- lo dijo, dijo mi nombre de la manera que solo ella lograba hacerlo, con ese sutil tono dulce que solo ella lograba colocarle a mi nombre, sin embargo mi corazon dio un vuelco al ver como se disponia a salir uyendo, esta vez no pecas, esta vez no repetire el mismo error que en New York en esas escaleras de hospital, te has dado media vuelta pero mis reflejos tambien han mejorado, no lograste alejarte mas de tres pasos cuando mis brazos te capturaron por tu esbelta cintura- soy solo yo… o esto ya lo vivimos antes- estoy conciente que mi voz era grave al momento de susurrarle eso en el oido, se que era atrevido, pero tu presencia, tu delicioso aroma a rosas la calidez de su cuerpo llenaba mis sentidos haciendo evidentes mis sentimientos en mis palabras

-Terry…- ahí estaba de nuevo, jamas escuchare en otros labios forma mas hermosa de llamarme- suéltame, suéltame por favor, esto no esta bien…- su voz era de suplica, estuve tentado a soltarla, perola ultima vez que habia sucedido ante ella solo habia sido para sufrir, esta vez no, esta vez las cosas se arian a mi modo, me aferre aun mas a su cintura y esta vez recargue mi menton en su hombro, dejando que mi aliento rosara su cuello- realmente es lo que deseas Pecosita de mi vida?, ¿deseas que me aleje de ti?- el efecto que provoque en ella provoco uno mas fuerte en mi, mis palabras y aliento en su cuello lograron arrancarle un ligero gemido, dios, ¿Cuántas noches en mis malditos y mas obscuros sueños habia escuchado esos gemidos mientras la hacia mia?, ahora sabia que la realidad supera por mucho las fantasias, no pude resistirme a esa nivea piel necesitaba tocarla y olvidandome de ser un caballero bese esa blanca piel- dime que ya no me amas pecas- haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad la solte levemente solo para girarla y encararla, esta vez si pretendia irse, tendria que hacerlo mientras me miraba de frente y a los ojos

-Terry por favor… tu tienes un deber, dejame… Susana debe estar esperandote en la fiesta, no esta bien que dejes sola a tu esposa- ¿asi que era eso?, ¿ella seguia pensando que mantenia una relacion con Susana?, ¿pues que esta pecosa no leia los periodicos o que?, una sonrisa arrogante cruzo mis labios- a ella no le gustara que estes aquí conmigo- dijo bajando la mirada

-me importa un rabano lo que Susana piense- estaba enojado, ¿Por qué siempre todos eran mas importantes que yo?, aquella tarde en escocia frente a la chimenea, para candy fue mas importante regresar al colegio para que Eliza no se metiera con sus amigos.

Sus primos, sus amigos, Albert…¡hasta Susana!, ¡maldición, todos eran mas importantes que yo! ¿cuando dejaría de pensar en los demás y pensaría en ella misma?, ¡en nosotros!

-como puedes decir eso… Susana, Susana salvo tu vida- ahí estaba esa cara enojada, esa cara de mona pecosa enojada, cuanto la había extrañado, sus gestos, su voz, sus ojos de esmeralda, esa nariz respingada que se erguia con orgullo y molestia, esas pecas que ahora se volvían pequeñas manchas rosas en su rostro pero que me volvían loco, su labios ¡Dios mío!, sus labios preciosos y dulces como la frutas maduras pero vírgenes, esos labios a los cuales yo arrebate su primer beso y que con gusto volvería profanar.

-que la soporte su marido y la amargada de su madre- dije con descaro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía con arrogancia, si me quería contener tenia que dejar de mirar ese rostro que me había quitado el sueño por años, eso si , no era tan tonto como para soltarla, era capaz de salir uyendo

-¿Cómo?- escuche su voz sorprendida

-pense que las señoritas de sociedad como las herederas de los Andrew se cultivaban leyendo las notas de sociales y estarias enterada

-pues se te olvida que yo no soy una andrew, y que si aun mantengo ese apellido es por que Albert me lo ah pedido asi, las mujeres tenemos muchas facultades y dotes para salir adelante y desenvolvernos en el medio de los hombres, no todas somos unas cabezas huecas como Eliza, yo prefiero los libros de anatomia a los estupidos chismes de la farándula- ¡uy!, eso me dolio, ¿osea que era mas importante leer como hacer un entablillado a saber que habia sido de mi vida?, me senti herido en ese momento sin embargo l siguiente fue un balsamo para mi corazon

-¿Para que querria saber yo con la infinidad de damas con las que te involucraste emocionalmente faltandole a tu promtida Susana eh?- a ver, a ver, el tono que habia usado era reclamo, pero tambien celos, i yo interno me traiciono sacando una cinica sonrisa de mis labios-¿Qué te arece tan gracioso?- me reclamo con mas enfado cuando escucho esa carcajada que salia desde el centro mismo de mi alma

-que para no leer los encabezados de los periodicos Señorita Andley, veo que llego a leer "los estupidos chismes de la farandula"- recalque repiiendo sus palabras- ¿estas celosa señorita pecas?- pregunte con sorna

-estas idiota- dijo ella molesta-si se eso es por que Eliza disfrutaba bastante hablandome de los ultimos chismes de Broadway- decia co lagrimas en los ojos, esos ojos que eran mi adoración ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas, senti claramente como mi sonrisa desaparecio de inmediato- hasta que se dio cuenta que sus estupidas insinuaciones no me afectaban mas, no Terrence Grandchester, lo que hagas con tu vida ya no me interesa, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a buscar a Albert- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y veia como su espalda se alejaba de mi…

*********************desde la perspectiva de albert***************************

-auch!- fue la exclamación de mi querido amigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza justo donde mi bella asistente lo habia golpeado- Candy…- vi como al fin comenzo a moverse para acercarse a ella, con tristeza vi como los pasos que el daba para acercarse a ella mi dulce pequeña los retrocedia para alejarse

-no… no es posible- la conocia tan bien, estaba a punto de salir corriendo y yo pedia al cielo que mi amigo no fuera tan estupido como para dejarla ir nuevamente, tenia que remediar sus errores del pasado, yo sabia que candy aun lo amaba, y ahora que el ya no tenia ataduraspodian comenzar nuevamente, como lo predije vi a mi pequeña dar media vuelta para salir corriendo, justo cuando crei que todos los esfuerzos hechos habian sido en vano , vi a mi amigo reaccionar corriendo tras ella a penas unos pasos para alcanzarla y tomarla por la cintura, el rostro de mi pequeña era uno de shock total, no alcanse a escuchar loq eu le susurro al oido pero creo que hizo efecto en mi niña

-Terry…- alcance a escuchar que dijo ella con verdadera devocion, esa devocion que solo iba dirigida a mi joven amigo - suéltame, suéltame por favor, esto no esta bien…- su voz era de suplica, pero lejos de hacerle caso vi como mi amigo rodeo con mayor fuerza su cintura y se acerco todavía mas a ella, en ese momento desvie mi mirada hacia veronica, estaba preocupado no sabia como podria tomar ella estas demostracioines de cariño por parte de mi amigo, lo que sigui fue un largo suspiro por parte de ella, me sorprendio ver como mi linda amiga recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho con toda confianza, no puedo identificar con exactitud que sentimiento me envolvió el corazon, pero era una calidez que nunca habia experimentado

-que romantico-la escuche susurrar mientras un nuevo suspiro salia de su boca desde lo mas profundo de sus pulmones y con todo el sentimiento de su corazon, no se que me llevo a sonreir y a abrazarla

- realmente es lo que deseas Pecosita de mi vida?, ¿deseas que me aleje de ti?- un suspiro mas fuerte salio de la boca de mi asistente, debo reconocer que me sonroje cuando ella me abrazo con mas fuerza, esto era un problema, el entorno se estaba poniendo bastante romantico

-Terry por favor… tu tienes un deber, dejame… Susana debe estar esperandote en la fiesta, no esta bien que dejes sola a tu esposa- afortunadamente mi pequeña rompio la atmosfera de romanticismo haciendo que mi asistente se enojara

-por dios que necia!- se decia mientras se separaba de mi, extrañamente me dolio el frio que senti al alejarme de ella… ´que me estaba pasando?

-me importa un rabano lo que Susana piense- el grito molesto de mi amigo me saco de mis pensamientos, Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-como puedes decir eso… Susana, Susana salvo tu vida- mi pequeña estaba molesta, pero como siempre su buen corazon y el pensar en los demas estaba por sobre todo, de nuevo pensando en el bien de esa ex actriz antes que el de ella misma, ¿Qué cara pondra cuando se entere que la señorita Marlow lo dejo por un afamado productor de Hollywood?

-que la soporte su marido y la amargada de su madre- ahí estaba, al fin terry solto la verdad y la cara de mi pequeña protegida solo tiene una cara de incredulidad que creo que sus hermosa orbes verdes se saldran de sus cuencas

-¿Cómo?- mi asistente estaba aguantando su carcajada ante la cara asombrada de Candy

-pense que las señoritas de sociedad como las herederas de los Andrew se cultivaban leyendo las notas de sociales y estarias enterada- lo ah hechado todo a perder, lleve mi mano a la frente en signo de frustración, ese comentario definitivamente iba a despertar el instinto feminista de mi pequeña de la colina

-¿Cómo se atreve?!- escuche el murmullo molesto de mi asistente, creoq eu no solo fue el orgullo femenino de mi candy el herido, veo que a mi amiga tambien le dolio el comentario

-pues se te olvida que yo no soy una andrew, y que si aun mantengo ese apellido es por que Albert me lo ah pedido asi, las mujeres tenemos muchas facultades y dotes para salir adelante y desenvolvernos en el medio de los hombres, no todas somos unas cabezas huecas como Eliza, yo prefiero los libros de anatomia a los estupidos chismes de la farándula- eso habia sido doloroso al orgullo de terry, podia ser que no nos veiamos en años pero conocia su temperamento

-bien dicho señorita Candy-escuche la voz de mi asistente…¿Qué paso?, de la chica romantica paso a la feminista amotinadora, esta chica es increible tan espontanea, a veces sientoq eu se disfraza de seriedad y pulcritud pero tiene un alma tan deseosa de libertad como la mia

-¿Para que querria saber yo con la infinidad de damas con las que te involucraste emocionalmente faltandole a tu promtida Susana eh?- creoq eu mi pequeña callo en el juego de mi amigo, acababa de mostrar los celos uqe le provocaba las malas pasadas que Elisa le hizo sentir meses despues de su separacion con Terry

-que para no leer los encabezados de los periodicos Señorita Andley, veo que llego a leer "los estupidos chismes de la farandula"- y Terry se habia dado cuenta de los marcados celos de mi querida amiga

-estas idiota- dijo ella molesta-si se eso es por que Eliza disfrutaba bastante hablandome de los ultimos chismes de Broadway- decia con lagrimas en los ojos, para ese momento yo abria saltado para consolarla, pero era Tery quien debia hacerlo -hasta que se dio cuenta que sus estupidas insinuaciones no me afectaban mas, no Terrence Grandchester, lo que hagas con tu vida ya no me interesa, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a buscar a Albert- intento arreglarlo y creo que ni ella se convencio de lo que dijo, asi que usaba su segunda arma… salir uyendo…¿Qué piensas hacer ahora terry?

-¡detenla imbesil!- mascullamos Veronica y yo al mismo tiempo, para despues girar a vernos, cubri con mis manos su boca y ella cubrio con las suyas la mia, creoq eue este lazo de complicidad se esta haciendo mas fuerte de lo que yo mismo quiero admitir.

***********************desde la perspectiva de veronica***********************

-auch!- fue la exclamación de mi adorado actor mientras se sobaba la cabeza despues del golpe que le di, creo que esas tardes jugando con mi primo Eliot sirvieron bastante para mejorar mi punteria, sin embargo me sentia terriblemente mal por haber hecho eso… dios si Alicia la seguidora mas empedrnida de nuestro actor se entera… me despelleja

- Candy…- vi como ese romeo de carne y hueso se acercaba a su Julieta aun sin dar credito completamente a sus ojos, era tan lindo ver el verdadero rostro del amor reflejado en sus ojos

-no… no es posible- la señorita se veia tan confundida con tanto miedo, creo que es normal, despues de todo o que han tenido que pasar, pero en el corazon no se manda, aunque a veces el amor es tan complicado…-Terry…- y esa voz usada en ella hacia el joven aristocrata era amor puro y mas cuando la joven fue detenida de una manera tan bochornosa, pero a la vez sensual…¡que envidia!- suéltame, suéltame por favor, esto no esta bien…- su voz era de suplica, pero lejos de hacerle caso vi como el actor solo la estrecho mas entre sus brazos susurrandole algo al oido, no pude evitar recargar mi cabeza en el fuerte pecho de mi amor platonico, aspirar su perfume con tonos de sandalo mezclado con su propio aroma, un suspiro se me escapo imaginando a aquel hombre que me tenia entre sus brazos diciendome palabras de amor cmo su amigo a la chica de ojos esmeralda, pero solo son sueños

-que romantico-dije sin poder contener mis emosiones y dejar salir un profundo suspiro

- realmente es lo que deseas Pecosita de mi vida?, ¿deseas que me aleje de ti?- tras esas palabras un suspiro aun mas fuerte salio de mi boca, esto no se comparaba por nada a la obra de romeo y Julieta que llegue a ver protagonizado por el actor, esas palabras me llevaron a comprender que el señor Grandchester realmente amabaa esa mujer, ¿algun dia alguien podria amarme con esa intensidad?, ¡que envidia!

-Terry por favor… tu tienes un deber, dejame… Susana debe estar esperandote en la fiesta, no esta bien que dejes sola a tu esposa- se acabo el encanto, esa pecosa si que era …era…

-por dios que necia!- me enoje tanto por las palabras de la pecosa que me separe de mi amor platonico frustrada por la imposible bondad de la pecosa, si albert estuviera alli diciendome todo eso… bueno tal vez yo ya me abria desmayado de la emosion

-me importa un rabano lo que Susana piense- punto a favor de el señor grandchester, sonrei por su respuesta descarada

-como puedes decir eso… Susana, Susana salvo tu vida- ahí estaba de nuevo su infinita bondad, a veces candy es tan buena que cae en la tontes

-que la soporte su marido y la amargada de su madre-dos puntos a favor del señor grandchester, una bola mas y dejamos en out a Candy

-¿Cómo?- la señorita se veia tan sorpendida por eso que por poco se me sale una carcajada limpia, sus ojos mostraban incredulidad ante la respuesta, pero puedo asegurar que su corazon estaba mas que latiendo a mil por hora

-pense que las señoritas de sociedad como las herederas de los Andrew se cultivaban leyendo las notas de sociales y estarias enterada- ¿Qué?, muy bien todo lo que podia haber hecho para ayudar a ese machista se vino abajo, ¿Cómo se atrevia a decir eso?, dios queria bajar del arbol y golpearlo

-¿Cómo se atreve?!- mi orgullo femenino estaba herido, ¿acaso el pensaba que las mujeres solo leiamos sociales? ¡pero que mal estaba!... despues regreso a mi mente como me defendio del señor Smith y reflexione, probablemente solo lo hizo en un arranque de molestia por lo dicho por la señorita Candy

-pues se te olvida que yo no soy una andrew, y que si aun mantengo ese apellido es por que Albert me lo ah pedido asi, las mujeres tenemos muchas facultades y dotes para salir adelante y desenvolvernos en el medio de los hombres, no todas somos unas cabezas huecas como Eliza, yo prefiero los libros de anatomia a los estupidos chismes de la farándula- punto a favor de la señorita Candy… ¡tragate eso granchester!

-bien dicho señorita Candy-dije sintiendo como mi feminismo afloraba a todo lo que da

-¿Para que querria saber yo con la infinidad de damas con las que te involucraste emocionalmente faltandole a tu promtida Susana eh?- oops se le salieron los celos, eso fue muy evidente hasta grandchster se habia dado cuenta sonriendo socarronamente

-para no leer los encabezados de los periodicos Señorita Andley, veo que llego a leer "los estupidos chismes de la farandula"- dijo con desenfaco con su esa sonrisa que habia hecho soñar a mas de una de mis amigas

-estas idiota- dijo ella molesta-si se eso es por que Eliza disfrutaba bastante hablandome de los ultimos chismes de Broadway- la señorita lloraba con amargura, es mujer Elisa Leagan era el demonio en persona, muchas veces intento sacarme información de los estos de cuentas y las inversiones Andrew , pobre niña tonta mimada, no sabia que rataba con una profecional, a partir de que me reuse a ser su espia intento por todos los medios que me corrieran, pero albert, mi bello angel, mi principe adorado siempre me defendio creo que esas fueron las cosas que poco a poco hicieron que me interesara en el…-hasta que se dio cuenta que sus estupidas insinuaciones no me afectaban mas, no Terrence Grandchester, lo que hagas con tu vida ya no me interesa, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a buscar a Albert- esas ultimas palabras me habian sacado de mis cavilaciones, ella se iba, se alejaba del joven y el de nuevo se quedaba estatico

-¡detenla imbesil!- mascullamos Veronica y yo al mismo tiempo, para despues girar a vernos, el cubrio mi boca con sus manos y yo la de el con las mias, creo que eso lo dijimos en un tono un poco alto, pero eso hizo reaccionar a mi actor favorito tras la mujer que amaba…

*****************desde la perspectiva de Candy***************************

Sali de el salon disculpandome con cuanta persona estaba cerca, me urgia ver que le pasaba a albert, últimamente estaba trabajando demaciado, mi pobre hermano mayor, el nunca lo dice pero conosco demaciado bien su mirada, se que sufre en este mundo de pomposidad y falsa sociedad, aun mas de loq eu yo sufro, al menos yo me escabo y le doy dolores de cabeza a la tia abuela, pero el como la cabeza principal… mi pobre albert, solo espero que algun dia pueda dejar todo esto y ser feliz, yo solo puedo acompañarlo a estos cocteles para hacer las cosas menos aburridas para el… aunque últimamente Veronica se ah encargado de eso… esa chica es una amotinadora, desde la vez que conversamos en el hospital cuando su abuelita enfermo, supe que era un alma rebelde como nosotros pero con un sentido de la obligación muy arraigado, a veces siento que su compañía le hace bien a mi querido amigo, lo hace sonreir, soñar, a veces incluso veo un brillo diferente en los ojos de albert… si un brillo especia como cuando mirsba los ojos de…¡basta Candy!... tantos años tras ese rompimiento y tu… aun no logras olvidarlo, debo dejar de pensar en el, para estas alturas el ya debe ser un padre de familia, debe amar a Susana… ¿Cuántos hijos tendras ya?... aun recuerdo wue soñaba con ser la madre de tus hijos… basta Candy… concéntrate, Albert se siente enfermo y tu aquí caminando a paso de tortuga, se fuerte Candy, no abrumes a albert con tus problemas, el ya tiene bastante con los propios… lo que no sabia era que mi problema mas profundo estaba materializado en el lugar donde se supone debia estar mi amigo… aun no podia creerlo…¿era el?, pero que pregunta tan estupida Candice White, claro que era el, ¿Dónde mas habías visto ese hermoso color oceano en una mirada?, ¿en que otros ojos podias encontrar la arrebatadora mirada con esa fuerza indomable ese espiritu rebelde que el mismo mar poseia y se ransmitía a los alocados golpes de mi corazon?, ¡ay de mi!, ¿como escapar al embrujo de esa mirada que me habia atrapado una noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania para nunca mas liberarme del mal de su amor?, estaba statica, en ese momento senti que me converti en una piedra, no podia moverme, mi corazon me dictaba que corriera a sus brazos para jamas alejarme de ellos, pero mi cabeza me ordenaba girar y salir corriendo, mas mi cuerpo se debatia entre las dos ordenes

-auch!- fue la exclamación que escuche cuando un pequeño fruto callo del arbol golpeando su hermosa y castaña cabellera, el se sobaba con un poco de vergüenza- Candy…- dijo acercansose a mi y en ese momento senti que el mundo se me venia encima, si el simple hecho de pensar en el era una tortura, el scuchar su voz llamandome era terriblemente doloroso, si se me acercaba , si me tocaba, no sabia de lo que seria capas, vi como daba un paso para acercarme a mi y fue entonces cuando i mente callo al corazon y al fin mi cuerpo dio un paso par retroceder alejandome de el-Candy- volvi a escuchar sus hermosa voz, esa uqe me atormentaba cada noche en mis suelos desde la noche de nuesra fria separacion, esa voz que me pedia estar juntos un poco mas, y la misma que me habia pedido ser feliz… ¿Cómo podia ser feiz si me faltaba su cobijo?, si me faltaba su abrazo?, si su amor me era prohibido, si era prohibido, el pertenecia a otra mujer yo no podia hacer eso debia salir uyendo -no… no es posible- dije temblando no estoy segura si por la emoson del encuentro o por la anciedad de estar cerca de el, pero la respuesta lego hasta mi de una manera terrible, temblaba de deseo de sentirme entre sus brazos nuevamente y pronto ese temblor se convirtió en miedo, miedo de caer en el encanto de el que yo sabia era mi unico y gran amor

-Terry-susrre en un intento por controlarme, pero el solo pronunciar su nombre provoco un miedo espantoso, debia uir, debia salir corriendo cuanto antes, sn pensarlo dos eces Sali corriendo, poco me duro el gusto, debi recordar que sucediola ultima vez que Sali corriendo sin desear mirarle a los ojos…

- soy solo yo… o esto ya lo vivimos antes- en ese momento un sentimiento de deja vu envolvió nuestro ser, ahí estaba yo atada fuertemente por esos brazos en los que nunca deseaba salir, de nuevo persiviendo su aliento en mi nuca, de nuevo su calor envolviendo todo mi ser, su voz grave se escuchaba en mi oido, pero esta vez el no lloraba, esta vez el no estaba decidiendo dejarme ir y yo… me moria de miedo pero tambien de felicidad, hasta qe un razo de sentido comuna trazaba mi cabeza

-Terry…suéltame, suéltame por favor, esto no esta bien…- pedi con suplica, si estaba un momento mas entre sus brazos podia cometer una locura, desafortunadamente mi petición fue respondida por un efecto cotraro, e abrazo aun mas fuerte y pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello, me maldije internamente al sentir mis defensas bajar y mis deseos reprimidos subir

- realmente es lo que deseas Pecosita de mi vida?, ¿deseas que me aleje de ti?- estoy perdida, fue mi ultimo pensamiento cuerdo, el calor de su aliento sus palabras de cariño dios mio, nunca pense que ese cosquilleo en mi vientre se pudiera extender a todo mi cuerpo, y la unica forma de liberar esa sensación fue en un ligero gemido, este hombre maldito lograba hacerme perderlos hios de la cordura y la sensates, pronto senti algo humedo en mi cuello, dios, me estaba besando, si continuaba asi yo… yo… afortunada o desafortunadamente paro y me giro hacia el, habia llegado el momento, tenia que enfrentarme a esas orbes color mas de nuevo, despues de años de torturante separacion - dime que ya no me amas pecas- decirle eso seria como la mas terrible blasfemia, por uqe para mi este amor era sagrado e intocable, ¿Cómo poder negarlo frente al hombre de mi vida?

-Terry por favor… tu tienes un deber, dejame… Susana debe estar esperandote en la fiesta, no esta bien que dejes sola a tu esposa-el recuerdo de esa mujer a quien yo estaba tan agradecida por salvar a terry logro darme la fuerza para rechazar el amor de ese hombre, aquella noche fria habiamos hecho un juramento Susana y yo, ella jamas lo dejaria solo y lo aria feliz y yo… yo me alejaria definitivamente de su vida, habiamos hecho ese juramento y yo debia respetarlo - a ella no le gustara que estes aquí conmigo- dije bajando la mirada para no arrepentirme de alejarme de el nuevamente

-me importa un rabano lo que Susana piense- su respuesta me hizo levantar la murada de manera indignada, ¿Cómo podia hablar asi de la mujer que estaba a su lado y que le hbia salvado la vida?

-como puedes decir eso… Susana, Susana salvo tu vida- le reclame molesta, ese mocoso malcriado siempre lograba hacerme enfadary encararlo con vivacidad… como habia extrañado esto

-que la soporte su marido y la amargada de su madre- tarde bastante en digerir eso…¿su marido?, ¿que no su marido era el mismo?... ¿acaso Susana?...

-¿Cómo?- fue todo lo que pude preguntar tras el shocka anterior

-pense que las señoritas de sociedad como las herederas de los Andrew se cultivaban leyendo las notas de sociales y estarias enterada- eso me indicaba que algo habia pasado entre ellos, era vcerdad yo me habia alejado de los eriodicos para no saber mas de Terry y Susana, no pensaba martirisarme leyendo en los diarios sobre su boda o el nacimiento de sus hijos, pero pronto otro sentimiento se apodero de mi…¿estaba el insinuando que las mujeres no podiamos leer nadamas que no fueran chismes y novelas romanticas?, ¡eso era muy molesto!

-pues se te olvida que yo no soy una andrew, y que si aun mantengo ese apellido es por que Albert me lo ah pedido asi, las mujeres tenemos muchas facultades y dotes para salir adelante y desenvolvernos en el medio de los hombres, no todas somos unas cabezas huecas como Eliza, yo prefiero los libros de anatomia a los estupidos chismes de la farándula- toma mocoso malcriado, eso es para uqe aprendas que las mujeres somos mas que maquinas para procrear hijos y para intercambiar chismes, pero prionto todas las cosas que me habia dicho eliza llegaron a mi mente haciendo hervir mi sangre y dejando que la colera no me dejara pensar -¿Para que querria saber yo con la infinidad de damas con las que te involucraste emocionalmente faltandole a tu promtida Susana eh?- ¡contestame grandchester?, ¿Qué hacias ahí cortejandome, yo no seia una mas de tus tantas aventuras… su cinica sonrisa me saco de mis cabales

-¿Qué te arece tan gracioso?- reclame bastante molesta

-que para no leer los encabezados de los periodicos Señorita Andley, veo que llego a leer "los estupidos chismes de la farandula"- recalque repiiendo sus palabras- ¿estas celosa señorita pecas?- cai en la trampa, un furioso sonrojo cruzo mi cara… le habia reclamado sus infidelidades, pero no por Susana ¡sino por mi!, dios estaba perdida, pero no se iba a demostrar… nunca crei decirlo pero di gracias a dios recordar a Elisa en ese momento y sus tantas intrigas

-estas idiota- dije molesta-si se eso es por que Eliza disfrutaba bastante hablandome de los ultimos chismes de Broadway-esta vez mis ojos no soportaron mas y dejaron salir el dolor de todos esos comentarios venenosos de Elisa vi como la sonrisa de Terry desaparecio…¿le dolia verme llorar? -hasta que se dio cuenta que sus estupidas insinuaciones no me afectaban mas, no Terrence Grandchester, lo que hagas con tu vida ya no me interesa, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a buscar a Albert- esa era la mentira mas grande que había dicho en mi vida, ¿Qué su vida ya no me interesaba?, si el era la razon de mi vida!, quise salir corriendo uyendo de ese lugar, no queria saber mas nada, pero de repente una vez mas sus fuertes brazos me tomaron or sorpresa en un abrir y cerrrar de ojos yo me encontraba acorralada entre uno de los arboles sintiendo la proximidad de sus cuerpo cubriendo el mio … mientras el inconfundible sabor a canela de sus labios se mezclaba con los mios, su perfume de lavanda hechizaba mis sentidos, ahí estaba yo, en los brazos del gran amor de mi vida, recibiendo su dulce caricia y entonces, no supe mas de mi….

XD continuara ñaca ñaca


	5. Sentimientos

_**Sentimientos**_

Los eventos de la noche pasada habían sido bochornosos, estaba ahí en mi oficina con el cerro de documentos por revisar, con mi querida asistente desviando su mirada de mis ojos, yo no era una entereza claro estaba, podía sentir mi propio sonrojo

-con su permiso señor Andrew- escuche su voz tranquila pero apenada mientras se ponía de pie para salir de mi oficina, un fuerte golpeteo en mi pecho y la necesidad de hablar con ella apremiaba

-espere señorita Laudent- dije deteniéndola del brazo- Vero… - rectifique mi formalidad- creo que te debo una disculpa- sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi tras sus gafas de lectura veía esas orbes amatistas que la noche anterior…

-no se preocupe señor Andrew… comprendo, si me disculpa tengo que irme el trabajo no puede esperar- sin mas mi joven asistente salio de la oficina no sin darme una ultima mirada…¿triste?... a mi mente regresaron los eventos de la noche anterior.

-Candy.. mi hermosa Candy, por favor, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo, no te alejes de mi nuevamente, no te alejes de mi rompiendo mi alma en mil pedazos nuevamente

-Terry yo… yo…

-no eh dejado de amarte Candy- miraba complacido la escena de mis dos amigos reconciliándose, el tiempo en ese árbol había valido la pena

-yo tampoco Terry, no eh dejado de amarte- dijo mi pequeña de la colina y al momento escuche un gritillo de emoción ahogado por parte de mi linda asistente

-lo conseguimos Albert lo logramos!- dijo ella visiblemente emocionada ante las demostraciones de amor de esos dos

-si, aunque creo que tarde o temprano esos dos iban a terminar perdonándose, Terry no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil- declare seguro de eso, si Candy le rechazaba ahora era seguro que mi rebelde amigo jamás descansaría hasta que ella le aceptara de nuevo

-¡vámonos candy!- escuche complacido- huyamos de aquí, comencemos nuevamente- y en ese momento mi sonrisa se borro

-¿Cómo?- pregunto mi pequeña pecosa de la colina incrédula

-huyamos, no quiero estar mas tiempo lejos de ti- dijo el muy atrevido y bribon de ese ingles, ¿Qué le pasaba como se atrevía a…

-se que es atrevido de mi parte, pero no quiero esperar a que tu aristócrata familia me de el consentimiento de casarnos, por que si candy, quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… pero no puedo mas…¿Cuántos años eh estado lejos de ti?- dijo abrazando a mi niña con fuerza- para mi han sido milenios sin tu perfume, sin tu voz y tus sonrisas …sin tus pecas- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella para acariciar su naricita

-Terry… sabes lo que eso ocasionaría, un escándalo en la sociedad

-¿desde cuando te preocupan los escándalos pecosa?

-yo tampoco quiero esperar mas- dijo mi niña mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello

-¿Qué?- deje escapar nuevamente en un tono mas fuerte y mí querida verónica volvió a callarme

-shhhh nos descubren- dijo ella algo asustada

-pero si ese bribon se quiere llevar a mi pequeña de una manera impropia, ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice?

-Albert ellos se aman, por dios cálmate, asume las consecuencias de tus actos

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme cuando ese desvergonzado pretende llevarse a mi protegida de esa manera tan deshonrosa, seria el comentario de todo el mundo

-no si tu le ayudas diciendo que se fue mmm no se a florida con Patty por que su abuelita esta enferma y cuando Grandchester venga a pedir su mano pues ya normal, como si nada hubiese pasado

-¡nadie va a creer eso!-debo reconocer que estaba alterado

-Albert por dios escúchate… pareces tu tía abuela Elroy- me dijo en voz bajita y reteniendo una risita- ¿puede el amor ser deshonroso?- su simple reflexión me hizo tranquilizarme- es tu amigo y lo conoces…¿crees que haría algo para dañar a Candy?... yo solo presencie eso y me di cuenta que la ama de verdad… Albert… tranquilízate y deja que sigan los latidos de su corazón

-pero… es que…

-Albert, ¿será que al fin la falsa sociedad te ah atrapado?- me pregunto con una sonrisita tierna que simplemente me desarmo

-no, claro que no… pero … es difícil ver crecer a tu pequeña- dije a manera de broma… una broma muy real, Candy podría no ser mi hija… pero me dolía ver que pronto tomaría su propio camino

-míralos, esta enamorados- dijo ella mientras ambos observábamos como se miraban de una manera en la que solo el amor verdadero seria capaz- son pocas las almas que se reencuentran de esa forma… déjalos Albert, ya el señor Grandchester ira a hablar contigo, por ahora, deja que disfruten de su amor y su reencuentro, ¿Cuántos años han estado separados?

-más o menos como seis años-dije suspirando mientras veía como Terry volvía a abrazarla tiernamente

-seis años de dolor y tu esperas que ahora que se confesaron que aun se aman se detengan para esperar más

-¿Por qué no?, solo un poco mas-dije intentando convencer a Vero de que aquello podía esperar, aunque de ante mano sabía que terminaría aceptando ese arranque de amor por parte de mis dos rebeldes

-jajaja ay Albert, como se ve que nunca te has enamorado- sonrió pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza

-¿tu si has estado enamorada?- le pregunte mientras ella abría sus ojos fijando sus pupilas en las mías, el rojo de sus mejillas se tiño aun mas, creo que esas manifestaciones en su rostro decían que si

-no es de mi de quien hablamos- dijo bajando la mirada apartándola de la mía… por extraño que parezca, tuve una sensación de abandono cuando sus ojos dejaron de mirarme, pero esa respuesta me dijo que en efecto, no solo había estado enamorada, sino que estaba enamorada, ¿pero de quien?

-ya se van… se ven tan tiernos abrazados, se ve que es de esos amores que nada puede destruir, ni el tiempo ni la distancia-suspiraba de nuevo mientras se recargaba nuevamente en mi pecho, mi corazón palpitaba agitado, supongo que por la emoción de ver a mis amigos juntos al fin a punto de alcanzar la felicidad.

-enfermera ingrata- sonreí con resignación- se olvido que estaba enfermo- sonreí mientras mis dos amigos rebeldes del san Pablo ya habían desaparecido a la distancia

-jajajaja, pero que papá tan aprensivo- se burlo de mí mi joven asistente, no fue sino hasta ese momento que nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos hablando en murmullos y abrazados el uno al otro, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta nos separamos con brusquedad ella perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae, tarde mas en soltarla en que ya la tenia en mis brazos nuevamente extrañamente me di cuenta que me gustaba tenerla así …

-creo que … mejor bajamos- le dije estando completamente nervioso

-si… creo, creo que será lo mejor- contesto con la mirada baja

-sube de nuevo, en un momento estaremos abajo-dije ofreciéndole mi espalda nuevamente

-gracias- en ese momento su aroma a jazmines me invadió nuevamente y pude sentir como me gustaba perderme en esa mezcla de su perfume, comencé a identificar el dulce aroma de su mismo ser, bajamos sanos y salvos, ella se arreglo un poco el vestido desalineado y yo me preocupe por el cabello despeinado que tenia, si la tía abuela me veía así se iba a enojar

-déjame ayudarte- se ofreció a acomodar mis cabellos con sus dedos y de repente sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal ante su contacto…

-Señor Andrew es usted un verdadero caso- dijo mientras dejaba mi cabello y me ayudaba a acomodar la corbata de mi traje- siempre velando por la felicidad de sus familiares … pero, ¿Cuándo velara por su propia felicidad?- me miro de una forma que me dio a entender que comprendía lo pesado que era para mi estar diariamente en la oficina

-creo que ese derecho se me ah negado mi querida asistente- dije suspirando con resignación

-pues bien señor creo entonces que debería comenzar a buscar una segunda opción- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna- es usted un buen hombre que merece ser feliz, acaba de confirmármelo con lo que acaba de hacer por la señorita Andrew… Albert eres un hombre con ideas bondadosas y altruistas, sumado al poderío de tu familia, podrías cambiar tantas cosas de esta falsa sociedad que detestas… yo soy la prueba de ello creo que jamás se lo agradecí, entre tanto caballero … me eligió como su asistente

-y no me arrepiento ni un segundo Vero, te has convertido en mi amiga, mi mano derecha incluso mi fuente de fortaleza en varias ocasiones-dije tomando su mano y besándola con delicadeza

-¿en serio?- me pregunto con incredulidad

-si… cuando siento que una negociación no se va a completar adecuadamente, tus aportaciones siempre son acertadas- no se por que pero el deseo de acariciar su suave mejilla lleno todo mi ser- además de que cuando los contratos me agobian si no es con un buen tango, es con un chocolate de alguna parte de el mundo que siempre me alegras…- no resistí mas y lleve mis mano hasta su mejilla, vi como cerro sus ojos para sentir aquello

-gracias… por decírmelo Albert, me da gusto … ser mas que una simple asistente- dijo abriendo sus ojos amatistas para encontrarse con los míos, por un momento sentí que me perdía, ¿Qué es esto que estoy empezando a sentir por ella?

-bueno madame, después de nuestra buena acción del día, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a disfrutar de la velada con la "sociedad tan agradable de aristócratas y magnates"- dije con burla mientras le ofrecía mi brazo, pues para este momento seguro que ya se habían dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia

-me parece una excelente idea Lord Williams- me encanta que me siga la corriente, así avanzamos hasta la reunión, tomados del brazo, de inmediato nos abordo la tía abuela, esto iba a ser desagradable

-¡Williams!, ¡¿donde habías estado?!- dijo mirando feo a mi acompañante- ¡y con esta arrivista desvergonzada!

-¡Tía!- le rete por su tono al momento que vero bajaba la mirada

-no se por que la trajiste Albert, no es de nuestra clase, no tendría por que estar aquí

-Tía Elroy ella …

-lo lamento señora Emilia- me interrumpió la chica- pero si estoy aquí es solo por cuestiones de trabajo- declaro con pasión mi acompañante- le recuerdo que soy la asistente de su sobrino y tengo que estar aquí por si necesita algún dato importante

-pero como te atreves a interrumpirme mocosa insolente

-como usted misma lo ha dicho señora- dijo con tranquilidad- no soy de su misma clase social, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir menosprecios de nadie, ahí en mi posición social donde nosotros nos ganamos el pan con nuestros esfuerzos, la falta de dinero se cubre con una fuerte convicción y dignidad- es la primera vez que vi a mi tía completamente callada, incluso vi un brillo de… ¿admiración?, no, probablemente era de ira

-mocosa insolente- fue todo lo que dijo-¿Dónde esta Candice?- pregunto mi tía y en ese momento sentí que el color se me iba

-la señorita Candy tuvo que retirarse-declaro mi asistente

-¡¿Qué?!, como se atreve…- chillo mi tía

-se veía realmente pálida y un terrible dolor de cabeza la azoto, es por eso que el señor Williams y yo estuvimos afuera por largo tiempo, ella no quería retirarse para no darle un disgusto, pero la vimos tan desmejorada que llamamos a un carruaje para que la llevara hasta su departamento y descansara, nos pidió que la disculpáramos- ¿Cómo había formulado toda esa excusa en tan solo unos segundos?, definitivamente su cabecita trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante

-… ya hablare con ella mañana- mi tía nos dio la espalda y nos dejo solos… sacamos todo el aire de nuestros pulmones como suspiro de alivio ante tanta mentira

-gracias- dije sonriéndole a mi asistente mientras ella se llevaba las manos al pecho en un signo de susto

-no me agradezcas, mejor recuérdame que mañana a primera hora le envíe un telegrama a la señorita O´brien para que nos ayude en esto

-eres una tramposa ¿lo sabias?- me divertía su forma de maquilar planes

-bueno señor Andrew… no por nada eh estudiado tanto y las estrategias es lo mío jijijiji- era la primera vez que la veía reír tan libremente, es hermosa…

La noche paso muy tranquila, demasiado a decir verdad, por primera vez no me sentí abrumado ante tantas preguntas de inversiones y trabajo, al contrario, me sorprendí a mi mismo hablando de buena gana apoyando los argumentos de Vero, ella exponía algunas cosas y yo complementaba la explicación, a veces era en viceversa…

-ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja- dijo una dama de cabellera blanca y ojos color miel a pesar de su edad avanzada tenia un porte y una elegancia únicas

-oh, no, es solo que el señor Williams tiene muy buenas ideas, yo solo eh sido influenciada por su mente maestra- sonrió mi bella asistente

-pues a decir verdad- dijo un hombre de cabellera negra adornada por unas canas en las sienes- me tiene cautivado con su agilidad para las negociaciones señorita- ¿Qué era eso?, ese anciano le estaba coqueteando?, por Dios, podría ser su padre… es mas podría ser su abuelo

-favor que usted me hace señor Mckeint- sonrió mi asistente y en ese momento escuche un vals que me gustaba bastante

-si me disculpan damas y caballeros, no vine a esta reunión solo a hablar de negocios, sino a pasar un buen rato con mi bella acompañante, así que si nos disculpan- no espere mas y tome a Verónica de la mano para dirigirnos a la pista

-a eso me refería yo con que hacen una muy buena pareja, se ven tan bien juntos- alcance a escuchar a la dama de porte refinado mientras un sonrojo cubría mi rostro y también el de Vero

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto verónica aun con ese lindo color rojo en sus mejillas mientras comenzábamos a dar vueltas al compás de el vals

-ese tipo te estaba coqueteando- dije serio, por no decir realmente molesto

-solo era amable, me halaga que piense que mis ideas son interesantes- no se por que , eso me molesto, ¿con que le gustaba que la halagaran eh?

-ese viejo solo te lo dijo para envolverte-dije con el seño fruncido, tengo un problema… ¿estoy celoso?

-ósea que no crees que mis ideas sena buenas- me pregunto con el seño fruncido pero con los ojos tristes

-tontita- esa miradita me enterneció haciéndome olvidar las emociones pasadas-creo que tus ideas son geniales, pero me desagrada que sin vergüenzas como ese tipo se hagan los graciosos contigo- no se por que en ese momento me nació la necesidad de besar su mejilla y así lo hice-nunca dudaría de tus facultades- le susurre al oído mientras aspiraba ese aroma a jazmines al cual me estaba haciendo adicto

-Albert…- su voz era suave y el compás de la música nos había embriagado, por desgracia no era una pieza un poco mas larga –tengo un poco de sed- me dijo al momento de que la pieza terminara

-vamos por unas copas entonces- empezaba a sentirme extremadamente cómodo con ella- mesero – llame al hombre que llevaba las copas con champagne

-a…Albert… preferiría que fuera algo sin alcohol- me sonrió tímidamente

-solo es una copa de champagne- dije estirando el brazo con una de mis copas

-es que…sabes el alcohol em… se me sube un poquitín rápido-sonrió apenada

-o te preocupes, si te pones impertinente te llevo a tu casa- le guiñe el ojo

-espero que no te arrepientas de eso – me sonrió con picardía en el momento, si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, jamás le abría dado es copa… o tal vez si, minutos después mi querida amiga ya estaba mareada, ¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto efecto una sola copa?

-Albert… siento que todo se me mueve- sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un rosa tenue, producto de ingerir el alcohol, no quería dar motivos para un escándalo, y aprovechando que ya era tarde decidí despedirme para llevar a mi asistente y amiga a su hogar donde podría descansar -lo lamento Albert… te dije que se me subía con facilidad- me recordó mientras estaba apoyada totalmente en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto

-debí hacerte caso Vero, no sabes lo apenado que estoy- dije mirando su carita algo apenada

-eres una gran asistente, pero me temo que tendrás que aprender a beber mas de una copa, estas reuniones sociales son así… o las negociaciones muchas veces se cierran con una copa vero

-prometo ir practicando…ou… pero creo que hoy no aun estoy mareada-en un acto reflejo la acerque a mi haciendo que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro

- Descansa un poco en lo que llegamos a tu casa- le dije con voz serena y ella aceptaba gustosa mi invitación- estoy apenado… prometí cuidarte y mira… tu abuela va a estar molesta

-no, nada de eso. La apenada soy yo… que vergüenza- dijo mientras al fin estacionaba mi auto frente al jardín de su hogar

-fue un día muy pesado, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy pequeña-le sonreí con verdadero agradecimiento

-no fue nada, fue un placer- me respondió ella abriendo los ojos dejándome ver una vez mas esas amatistas en sus ojos- aun estoy mareada- dijo ella con pena

-te ayudare – al acto baje del auto para llegar hasta su asiento y ayudarla –servida madame- dijo ayudándola a salir del auto

-gracias- dijo tomando mi mano

-espero que este día vuelva a repetirse Vero, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto en una fiesta de ese tipo, gracias

-con gusto jefe- me guiño el ojo- solo con la condición de no volver a subir a un árbol... ya fueron demaciados mareos por hoy- dijo recargada en el auto

-jajaja, lamento eso, pero te prometo que la próxima vez no subiremos a un árbol

-hasta mañana Albert, que tengas buena noche

-hasta mañana Vero… descansa-mi asistente empezó a caminar y me preocupo ver que estaba caminando un poco mal, di gracias a tener buenos reflejos mi amiga se tropezó y a penas alcancé a sujetarla- cuidado- dijo tomándola por la cintura y después girándola hacia mi- ¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupado

-Dios… es increíble lo que una copa hace conmigo, lo siento- en ese momento sus amatistas ojos voltearon a verme, esa corriente eléctrica atravesó nuevamente mi columna vertebral pero esta vez también mi pecho, no supe en que momento, no supe por que, pero un instante después un delicioso sabor a cereza se mezclaba en mi boca, ¡la bese!, la estaba besando…¿Qué sucedía conmigo?, sabia que no estaba bien, yo sabia que aquello no debía hacerlo, pero no quería separarme de ella, su dulce sabor era embriagante, enviciante, restos del sabor a champagne se mezclaban con su propio sabor , y yo quería perderme en ese licor, embriagarme de el, acariciaba sus labios con los míos, me atreví a invadir su boca y el sabor fue aun mas envisiante, mi mente me decía detente, pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía, no fue sino hasta que la necesidad de tomar oxigeno que nos separamos, abrí los ojos y ella aun los mantenía cerrados, cuando los abrió encontré en sus amatistas ojos un brillo que me cautivo, un brillo que solo duro un par de segundos, después de eso me empujo y me miro desconcertada, mi pobre niña se veía aturdida, desconcertada, me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y hecho a correr a su casa, ¿debía detenerla?, claro que debía pero para cuando mi razocionio se activo nuevamente después de ese beso ella ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de su hogar, me recargue en mi auto… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Ahora estoy aquí en esta oficina, ella llego a su hora acostumbrada, yo no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ¿Cómo le había faltado al respeto de esa manera?, cuando llegue la encontré en su escritorio, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo ella bajo la mirada dándome los buenos días privándome del amatista de sus ojos, le di los buenos días con una sonrisa, quería hablar con ella, pero en ese momento George nos interrumpió diciendo que teníamos que revisar los estados de cuenta del ultimo trimestre, una hora mas tarde los tres revisábamos los estados de cuenta, Vero hablaba y hablaba de los proveedores, cotizaciones, rebajas, inversiones, activos… eso si, nunca me miro a los ojos, yo veía que movía sus labios, pero no prestaba atención a nada, creo que George intuyo algo por que dijo de un momento para otro que nos dejaría revisar los estados de cuenta que el regresaría después, y así, nos quedamos solos en medio de un bochornoso asunto, terminamos el trabajo y ella se disponía a salir, fue cuando sabia que debía disculparme, solo en ese momento me permitió verme en sus amatistas a través de sus anteojos, el brillo había desaparecido y solo había una tristeza infinita, se disculpo y se fue.. Y aquí estoy yo, solo en la oficina recordando lo que había pasado y sintiéndome chinche, ¿Cómo pude faltarle así a Vero?...

-Williams- mi fiel asesor y amigo me saco de mis pensamientos y recuerdos

-pasa George, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte intentado serenarme

-eso mismo pregunto yo, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo serio

-¿Por qué lo dices George?- pregunte sabiendo que se refería a la incomodidad que se aspiraba entre Vero y yo

-estamos a tres semanas de terminar el proyecto de la aerolínea comercial, sabes cuanto verónica trabajo en ese proyecto- dijo serio mi amigo

-lo se… creo que no se abría concretado nada sin ella, creo que debemos llevarla a todos los viajes que aremos- sonreí, ese proyecto me ayudaría a salir del tedioso mundo de oficina, no era viajar como lo hacia antes, pero el hecho de recorrer el mundo nuevamente me hacia feliz, la idea había sido de mi hermosa asistente, algo mas que agradecerle- es un ángel, gracias a ella tengo la oportunidad de viajar nuevamente con este proyecto

-¿y como piensas llevarla si me acaba de entregar su carta de renuncia.?, Albert ¿que sucedió?- mi cerebro tardo en reaccionar, mientras mis ojos veían la carta firmada por ella y la tomaba entre mis manos como un autónoma mi mente formulaba diversas preguntas en mi estado de shock ¿me llamo Albert y no Williams?, era algo serio, renunciar, renuncio a su proyecto, ¿por el que había luchado tanto?, RENUNCIA, esa palabra fue como un golpe en plena cara, ¿ella estaba renunciando?, ¿se iba?, se alejaba dejando la empresa, sus avances, un seguro asenso y su consagración como una excelente economista y administradora… renunciaba y se alejaba de mi, un dolor profundo se apodero de mi pecho, dolor que pronto se mezclo con impotencia, y furia, me puse de pie como si me impulsara un resorte una vez que mi cerebro reacciono ante todas las palabras de George, molesto, realmente molesto como pocas veces… ¡como nunca!, Salí de mi oficina- ¡SEÑORITA LAUDENT!- grite en un tono tan alto que hasta yo me sorprendí, vi como el resto de las asistentes y secretarias me miraban contrariadas y la misma verónica me veía incrédula, tomándola por el brazo con la mayor delicadeza que mi desesperación y mi coraje me lo permitieron la levante de su asiento arrastrándola hasta la sala de juntas en completo silencio, ella no puso mucha resistencia, una vez estando allí cerré la puerta de la sala de juntas con llave, esa mocosa me iba a escuchar, abandonar así la empresa cuando el proyecto era en mayor parte suyo, abandonar los esfuerzos de todo el equipo de trabajo, abandonar sus esfuerzos propios y sueños… abandonarme, a mi que la necesito tanto-¿me puedes decir que demonios significa esto? Dije extendiéndole la carta que ella misma había redactado y firmado

-mi… mi carta de renuncia- dijo ella algo intimidada, yo estaba conciente que mi cara mostraba furia como nunca, pero poco me importaba

-¡eso ya lo se!- grite furioso- lo que quiero saber es por que demonios tomaste esa decisión

-creo que es obvio señor Andrew- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿por una tontería vas a renunciar a todos tus esfuerzos?- definitivamente no estaba pensando, tenia mi cabeza llena de coraje

-¿TONTERIA?- grito ella levantando la mirada dejándome ver la ira en sus hermosos ojos a través de los cristales- ¡TONTERIA!- volvió a repetir con mas coraje mientras se quitaba las gafas- NO SEÑOR ANDREW, PARA MI NO FUE UNA TONTERIA LO DE ANOCHE- me estaba enfrentando, su rostro lleno de seguridad, sus ojos chispeantes por la ira, su cuerpo tenso ante mi, me estaba embragando del mismo sentimiento que me llevo a besarla la noche anterior- no se usted señor Andrew, pero cuando los sentimientos ya no pueden separarse de el trabajo, el trabajador se vuelve inútil, inepto para su trabajo y yo señor Andrew, ya no puedo separarlos, no después de lo de anoche… así… con mi corazón y sentimientos confundidos no puedo trabajar – dijo bajando la mirada- ya no podría convivir con usted

-Vero…-toda mi rabia se había desvanecido, la había lastimado, ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?, sus atenciones, su apoyo, sus sonrisas, sus consejos, sus miradas… me quería, ella me quería y yo no me había dado cuenta

-como comprenderá, mi decisión es la mejor, hoy por la tarde le entregare las mejores opciones para sustituirme, no se preocupe son personas competentes y que harán un trabajo excelente- se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la sala de juntas, mi corazón se helo, ¿podría tomar alguien su lugar?, tal vez, tal vez podría tomar las cuentas por cobrar, tal vez podría llevar la relación de los estados financieros y la cartelera de pagos, estar al pendiente de las inversiones y las variaciones de la bolsa y los intermediarios y corredores, pero…¿podría alguien ocupar su lugar en mi alma y corazón?, ese lugar que sin darme cuenta ella se había apoderado?, claro que no, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de quitar el pasador para irse la detuve

-señor Andrew por favor, déjeme salir- me suplico sin girar a verme

-no—dije con la voz opaca

-¿no?- me pregunto desconcertada volteando a verme

-no acepto tu renuncia- dije decidido

-por favor señor… no haga que tenga que salir bajo problemas legales, entienda que yo no me quedare- volví a perder la paciencia la tome por los brazos empujándola hasta la pared, acorralándola entre ella y mis brazos, haciendo para ella una prisión de la que no estaba dispuesto a sacarla jamás

-¡Albert!- su mirada era de sorpresa, estaba roja, por dios, como amaba ver ese sonrojo en su rostro el aroma a violetas nuevamente me invadió perdiéndome en ese aroma

-veo que has recordado mi nombre y te has olvidado de el señor Andrew- mi voz estaba ronca, deseaba probar nuevamente el sabor de sus labios, deseaba probar ese dulce elíxir que me robe la noche anterior y no pensaba detenerme- no te dejare irte de mi lado, ¿lo entiendes?, nunca- ¡me olvide de que era un caballero! Y no me arrepiento, la bese, la bese nuevamente con necesidad, con cariño, con deseo, deseando dejarla sin aliento, quedarme tatuado en sus labios… en su alma y corazón, ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad, la bese, ahora consiente de mis sentimientos, amaba a la mujer entre mis brazos y por un momento llego a mi mente mi rebelde amigo, ¿Cómo pudo el soportar alejarse de la mujer que amaba por tantos años?... agradecí a dios no haber cometido el mismo error que el, ahora yo tenia entre mis brazos a mi compañera ideal y no la dejaría ir jamás…

XD CONTINUARA…

Vero derrítete!!!!!

Jaajajajajaj hasta la próxima


	6. prueba

Ahí estaba yo, en brazos del hombre que había amado desde que le conocí, de hecho cuando me presentaron a mi jefe, me sentí realmente tonta, había pasado por un par de decepciones en mi vida, las cuales me habían hecho jurar que jamás en la vida volvería a enamorarme, mi padre había abandonado a mi madre por una mujer mas joven, dándole a ella todo lo que a nosotros nos había negado, esa fue la primera decepción que tuve de un hombre, después en mi adolescencia, me enamore de un chico, que termino casándose con mi mejor amiga y donde yo fungí como dama de compañía y por ultimo en los últimos años de la carrera me enamore de un hombre por el cual abría dejado todo, carrera estudios, familia, todo… pero que en la primera oportunidad traiciono mi confianza embarazando a otra mujer, aquello había marcado mi vida haciendo que decidiera cerrarme al amor, dedicarme a salir adelante y mostrar al mundo que no necesitaba un hombre para se feliz… siempre Salí delante de los dolores, con entereza y una sonrisa, optimista pero cautelosa, no me permitiría entregar mi corazón nuevamente… ¡grave error!, estaba ahí de nuevo, disfrutando las caricias de aquel hombre que me había robado el aliento desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, estaba en los brazos del hombre dulce, paciente, inteligente, amable, caballeroso, tierno, dulce… pero también mas triste que conociera, sacrificando sus sueños por los de su familia, poco a poco en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando me adentre en su vida, laboral, familiar, sentimental, cada descubrimiento me gustaba mas…¿Cómo resistirse al hombre que había salvado a un gato herido y lo había mantenido oculto en su oficina de George y de su tía abuela, como si se tratara de un niño de siete años?, ¿como no suspirar ante el vehemente anhelo en sus ojos tras hablar de sus viajes del pasado?, ¿como no admirarlo al verlo enfrentarse a verdaderos lobos en las inversiones?, ¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre que me tenia entre sus brazos bebiendo de mi alma através de mis labios y que me había dicho que jamás me dejaría ir?, por que ese, era mi jefe, el hombre al que le había entregado mi corazón… o mas bien me lo había arrebatado con su primer mirada y su primer sonrisa, cuando la tranquilidad del cielo de sus ojos calmara mi alma.

-te amo…- escuche cuando el separo sus labios de mi y entonces lo supe, estaba perdida, flotaba en una nube y si aquello era un sueño, dios mío no quería despertar jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cómo abría sido mi vida si ella no hubiese aparecido?, en ese momento donde la estaba tomando por completo con ese beso llegaron de golpe los recuerdos de aquella jovencita que me era presentada como mi nueva asistente, sencilla, amable, reservada, esa fue mi primera impresión con ella, tal vez demasiado seria para mi gusto, pero si había trabajado con George por tantos años, ella seria lo mismo , pensé, la segunda impresión me dejo anonadado, curiosamente hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ese había sido el inicio de la posesión de mi corazón, las reuniones de negocios y nuevas inversiones jamás me habían gustado, pero esa niña prácticamente me quitaba el trabajo pesado, defendiendo la corporación Andrew como si fuera suya, con argumentos que dejaban a los nuevos inversionistas sin palabras, me sorprendía su osadía y confianza, no había conocido a una mujer igual y creo que jamás la conoceré, después un nuevo hallazgo me sorprendió, era tarde , muy de noche diría yo, se supone que todos en la empresa debían haberse ido ya, cuando yo regrese a mi oficina bastante tarde después de una reunión de negocios, apesumbrado por que no había dejado alimento a mi pequeño huésped clandestino, al entrar a mi oficina me tope con algo que me pareció graciosísimo, mi bella asistente estaba ahí tirada en la alfombra de mi oficina con el gato ronroneando en su pecho, carraspee la garganta al entrar, ella se levanto como si un resorte la impulsara y me dijo que había escuchado los maullidos de mi amiguito y que entro a darle de comer ya que alguien mas podía darse cuenta de su presencia… era increíble, ella me había descubierto y me había encubierto a mi en mi travesura, a partir de ese día ella y yo nos hicimos cómplices, días después escuche un tango en las afueras de mi oficina, era ella y tarareaba la melodía, se apeno, pensó que la reprendería…esa noche de mi cómplice, paso a ser mi amiga, me escuchaba con atención en mis relatos y parecía sonreír ante mis ocurrencias, ahora teniéndola en mis brazos me daba cuenta que la vida en la oficina era mucho mas sencilla si ella estaba allí conmigo… hacerla parte de mi vida era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, tenerla cerca de mi era lo mas maravilloso que pudiera pasarme, el corazón se me hincho de una extraña felicidad, de una calma incalculable… y las palabras se me salieron de la forma mas sincera, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón…

-Te amo…- le dije mientras veía que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando abrió sus ojos de repente y me miro confundida

-A…A…Al…Albert… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?, esto… esto no- ella estaba confundida sus ojo mostraban angustia y temor, le sonreí de una manera que jamás había sonreído, y comprendía que eran los efectos del amor

-¿licenciatura, maestría y diplomados y no sabes lo que es un beso mi hermosa asistente?- pregunte con algo de burla y ella frunció mas sus hermosas cejas

-Albert… sabes a lo que me refiero… esto… tu… yo, ¡ay Albert esto no debe ser!- dijo apartándose de mi mientras sentía que el frío llenaba mi alma

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte sintiendo que sus palabras me refundían hasta lo mas profundo de un abismo, ¿acaso ella no sentía lo mismo que yo?

-Albert… soy solo una asistente, sin familia poderosa, sin alcurnia, ¡dios Albert fui criada por mi abuela tras el Abandono de mi padre y la muerte de mi madre!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sentí que mi corazón se rompía, no sabia nada de su vida personal mas lo que vivíamos al día a día en la oficina

-¿y eso que?- pregunte con una frescura que me sorprendió

-¿Qué?...! ¿Que?¡… Albert tu familia jamás me aceptara, tu tía me rechazara, para ella soy una arribista, una rebelde… para ella seria deshonroso que estuviéramos juntos- arquee mi ceja como si ella hubiese hablado en otro idioma incomprensible para mi, pero ante eso a mi mente llego la respuesta que ella misma me había dado la noche anterior y no pude darle objeción alguna, me acerque nuevamente a ella envolviéndola en mis brazos y sonreí al ver que no me rechazaba- "¿puede ser deshonroso el amor?"- le pregunte, eran las mismas palabras que ella había usado para que dejara ir a Candy y a Terry siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, poco después sentí como se tranquilizaba y suspiraba en mis brazos

-y… ¿si no lo admite?, ¿y su tu tía se opone?- me pregunto

-entonces tendré que raptarte como Terry lo hizo con Candy, solo que tu no tendrás a una hermosa asistente que encubra el rapto- sonreí sabiendo la cara que pondría mi amada asistente

-¡Albert!- dijo separándose de mi para mirarme a la cara, estaba roja como una hermosa rosa y sus ojos no podían ocultar el amor que ahora identificaba con gran facilidad

-cásate conmigo- el día de hoy simplemente soltaba como si nada lo que mi corazón dictaba

-dios mío creo que me voy a desmayar- dijo ella notablemente contrariada

-te Amo Vero, no se como o en que momento exacto te adueñaste de mi corazón pero… no quiero que me lo devuelvas…y tu… ¿puedo aspirar a tu amor?- pregunte, aunque sabia la respuesta quería escucharlo de ella

-Albert… te amo… te ame desde la primera vez que te vi… antes de eso, creo… que te amaba sin conocerte- no necesite mas, una confesión de amor mas de su parte y juraba que me la robaba y hacia todo mal… no quería eso para ella, quería hacerla mi esposa como debía ser, eso si no pensaba privarme de sus labios así que con toda ligereza la bese nuevamente hasta perder los sentidos…….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-esto va a ser difícil- pensé mirando la imponente mansión de Lakewood

-Albert… tengo miedo- escuche la voz de mi amada a mi lado, el simple hecho de tenerla de mi brazo me dio la fuerza necesaria para reunir el valor ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-no temas, estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa, lo que voy a hacer es puro formalismo, por que así el mismo clan Andrew completo se opusiera, nada me detendrá para convertirte en mi esposa- hable con una seguridad que me sorprendía, pero su sonrisa y el ligero rose de sus labios sobre los míos me hizo comprender que había pronunciado las palabras correctas- ¿entonces?, ¿enfrentamos a la fiera juntos?- pregunte con una sonrisa

-por ti enfrentaría al mundo entero Cariño- ¿Cariño?, bien si quedaba algo de temor en mi alma esa simple palabra me había vuelto el guerreo mas aguerrido de la existencia humana

-vamos entonces amor- correspondí el mote cariñoso con una hacia ella, entramos a la mansión, cada detalle hablaba de mi tía, la elegancia, la pulcritud, todo hablaba de la mujer que habitaba aquella casa

-Williams, me sorprende tu visita- escuche la voz de la mujer que me criara

-Tía Elroy- muy a mi pesar me aleje de mi hermoso tesoro para saludar a mi tía

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?- dijo mirando a verónica, siempre supe que ella no era de su agrado, la soportaba en los eventos de la empresa pero por que era su trabajo

-tía, eh venido a hablar con usted- dije serio mientras regresaba a lado de Vero

-ahora no- su voz era mas fría de lo acostumbrado- es hora de la cena, pasemos al comedor, ordenare que pongan un lugar mas-sin mas nos dio la espalda dirigiéndose a el comedor

-creo que no le gusto ni tantito verme aquí- dijo mi bella prometida con algo de temor

-no te preocupes, el que ya ordenara un lugar para ti ya s un avance- sonreí mientras ella se turbaba mas- es una broma corazón, la tía no es tan mala como aparenta

-¿a no?- me pregunto incrédula

-no… es peor- sonreí burlón, parecía una niña asustada a quien su madre la retaría

-¡Albert!- me reprendió tras escuchar mi sincera carcajada, pasamos al comedor, para mi supresa, la mesa estaba puesta, y mi tía sentada a la izquierda de la cabecera y no a la derecha como acostumbraba, el lugar de hecho estaba puesto pero para Vero, la lleve hasta allí y después tome mi lugar en la cabecera, la cena paso en silencio y bastante tensa, de reojo vi como mi tía no quitaba su mirada de Vero, estoy seguro que ella también lo sentía, pero disimulaba muy bien, conocía a la tía, sabia que estaba buscando el mas mínimo error en ella, pero mi hermosa prometida era muy inteligente, siempre sabia adaptarse a los lugares que asistía, posterior a la cena mi tía nos invito a la sala de te, el momento había llegado…

-y bien Williams… ¿de que querías hablarme? Y sabes que no me gustan las largas- pregunto mi tía sin rodeos, respire profundo mientras sentía un estremecimiento por parte de la mujer a mi lado

-bien tía… iré al grano, estoy enamorado de verónica Laudent y voy a casarme con ella- no era como si le pidiera permiso, le estaba comunicando mi decisión, vi como su cara se deformo por un momento y después recupero el temple, se puso de pie caminando hacia el ventanal que daba al portal de las rosas

-es noche- contesto ella dejándonos perplejos a Vero y a mi- ordenare que alisten sus habitaciones, hasta mañana- sin mas la tía abuela se giro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida

-pero tía abuela- intente detenerla

-hasta mañana Albert- ¿Albert?, ¿me había llamado Albert?, esto estaba mal, creo que hubiese preferido un sermón sobre las sociedades, las clases sociales y los niveles de alcurnia en vez de su indescriptible silencio

-no me aceptara jamás- escuche la voz de Vero llena de decepción

-no digas eso- dije abrazándola- aunque fuera así… no debes preocuparte por ella, es conmigo con quien vas a casarte

-es tu familia Albert… y no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por esto

-solo tu me importas- deposite un beso en su frente- tiene razón, es tarde, mañana retomaremos la platica- sin mas la tome de la mano y me dirigí a la salida de la estancia, esta noche no podré dormir, le mostraron a mi amada la que seria su habitación y yo en mi insomnio me retire a la oficina de la casa, ahí tenia un pequeño bar, me serví una copa de whiskey y deje que su calor me reconfortara la garganta

-ella no te ama, solo esta viendo tu dinero- escuche la voz tras de mi y no pude evitar fruncir el seño, reconocía la voz de mi tía áspera y llena de veneno

-ella me ama, no es como tu piensas tía – defendí a mi amada, sabia que los modales de mi tía no le permitirían hablar frente a ella pero no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para hablar de ella conmigo

-¿no lo ves?, es una arribista que solo esta viendo el dinero y porvenir de los Andrew, no te ama, solo ve tu dinero y tu posición

-¡No es verdad!- grite molesto- ella me ama como yo a ella, abuela por que te empeñas en no reconocerlo, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar a un lado tus complejos de sociedad para verme feliz?, acepte las riendas de los Andrew y juro por dios que si no fuera por esa jovencita que no captas yo me abría ido huyendo de mis responsabilidades

-ella no te ama y voy a demostrártelo Williams, ese tipo de mujeres solo quieren dinero y renombre, tu debes casarte con una dama de sociedad y darnos descendencia de alcurnia y…

-y vivir infeliz el resto de mi vida tía… entiéndeme, ya renuncie a mis sueños por esta familia, no renunciare al amor

-ella no te ama y voy a demostrártelo- no se por que un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, amaba a vero y sabia que ella a mi, pero sabia también de lo que era capaz la tía abuela cuando algo no le agradaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche pasada había sido aterradora, la habitación que me habían asignado era preciosa, la cama suave como si fuera de nube o de plumas… pero ni así pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, la descompuesta cara de la señora Emilia Elroy me perseguía, sabia que jamás aceptaría una plebeya en su familia, pero mi amor por Albert era mas fuerte que cualquier amenaza si el me amaba a mi nada me importaba lo que dijera su tía abuela o quien fuera, cerca del amanecer logre pegar los ojos, pero el gusto no me duro mucho…

-¡levántate!- escuche una voz parca que me zarandeaba

-¿Cómo?- alcancé a preguntar mientras frotaba mis ojos para poder enfocar a la mujer a lado de mi cama

-¿Cuánto quieres?- escuche la pregunta y no entendí estaba bastante dormida

-¿perdón?- a penas cayendo en la realidad de donde me encontraba y quien era la mujer que estaba a mi lado

-¿Cuánto quieres para dejar en paz a mi nieto?, te daré lo que me pidas si desapareces de su vida, de nuestras vidas

-…- me quede sin palabras ahora si entendía lo que esa bruja me decía, ¿Quién creía que era?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofrecerme dinero?, ¿Qué clase de aborto humano era la mujer a mi lado que le estaba poniendo un precio al hombre que yo amo con toda mi alma?

-¡habla!, quiero que te largues antes de que mi sobrino despierte, dime ¿una casa?, ¿dinero en efectivo?, ¿un auto?, acciones tal vez, habla mujerzuela- eso era el colmo

-no lo se señora- mi voz era áspera llena de desprecio, me levante de la cama y la enfrente- ¿podría usted decirme cuanto vale su nieto?

-mucho mas que tu por supuesto-dijo seca, altanera e hiriente, me dolió, esa mujer nunca me había tratado y me consideraba poca cosa para su nieto, pero el me había elegido y era lo único que me importaba

-¿Cuántos ceros le pondría a su nieto señora?- pregunte con la voz parca- por que para mi, Albert no tiene precio madame, mi corazón no se vende, lo amo, lo amo como jamás ame a nadie, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma con todo mi corazón- dije con vehemencia

-no seas ridícula y dime de una vez cuanto vale tu supuesto amor- me dijo tan fría y llena de desden por mis sentimientos que solo me contuve de abofetearla por que era una mujer mayor y sabia cuanto la quería Albert

-no señora, esta usted equivocada, mi amor por Albert no se vende, el alma no puede comprarse señora… Albert es mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón y ni toda la riqueza del mundo me ara cambiar eso señora

-Williams… el poderío de Williams aun esta bajo mi poder, si yo comunico al resto del clan que el no es apto para tomar las riendas lo destituirán y se convertirá en un don nadie- dijo la vieja bruja y yo para ese momento no sabia que decir, o que hacer, después recordé el alma pura de mi amado y sus sueños de libertad…

-bien- conteste serena- quédese con sus millones, con su clan, con su alcurnia sus casa, sus autos con todo señora, que Albert y yo seremos un par de don nadie, pero felices y enamorados… libres, a mi no me importa el dinero de los Andrew, me importa el corazón de su nieto madame, conozco a Albert mejor de lo que usted lo conoce, se que a el no le importaría perder todo eso, el sabe trabajar honestamente y eso es lo que hace su alma tan hermosa, su sencillez su dulzura, usted le arrebato parte de su luz al quitarle la libertad que el tanto ama… pero no voy a permitir que termine por opacarlo, de ahora en adelante señora, yo estaré a lado de Albert y viviré para hacerlo feliz y no permitir que nadie, mucho menos usted lo lastime…

-maldita interesada-me grito, no me importo, sabia que tendría que enfrentarme a ese tipo de apelativos al casarme con mi amado, pero no me importaba, el sabia que lo amaba desinteresadamente y era lo único importante- eres una maldita desvergonzada, ¿dime que le has dado a Williams para que caiga de esa manera, seguramente te has encargado de calentar su cama en Chicago- nunca me habían ofendido de esa manera, sentía mi sangre hervir, mi poca paciencia se estaba terminando

-madame…- dije cerrando los ojos para calmarme- sus comentarios no son adecuados para una dama de su altura y su edad, le suplico que no me compare con la cualquiera de su sobrina Elisa que va de cama en cama calentando el lecho del mejor postor- sabia que esa mujer amaba a la chiquilla de cabello rojo que tan mala reputación se había hecho y que yo con ayuda de Albert había cubierto todo, pero ante sus amenazas , ante sus palabras frías e hirientes tuve que defenderme con algo, por desgracia para ella yo no era tan dejada ni tan buena como la señorita Candy, sabia usar mis conocimientos y mi información cuando era necesario, eso me había dejado mi carrera hacer uso de todas las armas y defenderte cuando sea necesario, lastima, al instante sentí un fuerte calor en mi mejilla y como mi rostro se giraba

-¡Maldita!- fue el grito que escuche por parte de la dama frente a mí

-¡tía!- grito Albert a la puerta de la habitación, hasta ese momento repare que el tono de voz de ambas había subido bastante, no quería que mi amado viera esas cosas

-Albert- susurre mientras el se acercaba a mi

-¿tía por que hiciste eso?- pregunto muy molesto- lo lamento verónica- dijo mi amado mirándome con tristeza a los ojos- no debí traerte- esta vez acaricio mi mejilla-pensé que mi tía seria razonable para entender que te amo… pero veo que no fue así… tía a partir de este momento nuestro único trato será financiero, si no aceptas a la mujer que amo, también olvídate de mi… verónica prepara tus cosas, nos vamos de inmediato- dijo tan serio que me costo trabajo reconocerlo

-solo la estaba probando- escuchamos los dos mientras nos miraba con una…¿sonrisa?, ¡Emilia Elroy podía sonreír!- quería ver que tan sincero era su amor hacia ti… y puedo ver que es real, no se intimido, no se hizo hacia atrás, le ofrecí cosas que jamás podría tener y no las acepto… saco las uñas para defenderte de la única manera que una dama podría hacer, uso su inteligencia para herir una daga abierta haciéndome perder el control a mi … a Emilia Elroy Andrew… si, definitivamente, es lo que los Andrew necesitan al frente como matriarca de nuestra familia… el desayuno estará servido en un media hora, no se retracen- sin mas la mujer se dio media vuelta dejándonos completamente perplejos, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?- fue la pregunta que vimos en nuestros ojos al momento que nos miramos, para después dar una sonrisa y encontrar la respuesta, la matriarca de la familia, me había aceptado, un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente…"esa mujer esta loca", solo espero no terminar así con los deberes de ser esposa de William Albert Andrew… aunque por estar a su lado… la locura total valía la pena…


	7. Dos amantes

Dos amantes

Poco a poco, nuestras miradas se confundían  
después.....  
sin saber como, mis manos  
exploraban tu cuerpo, sin mediar una palabra...  
mi piel rozaba la tuya  
mi aparato indagaba, el tuyo.  
Tras breves rozaduras, tras espasmos salvajes  
llego el fin.

Esto se estaba poniendo feo, si hace unos momentos había aceptado a vero seguro que en ese momento se iba todo por la borda, despues del desayuno llamo a la abuela de Patty, para serciorarse de su salud y que Candy hiciera un buen trabajo cuidandola cerre los ojos como acto reflejo en espera del grito de la tia, cosa que jamas llego, con toda Calma se despidio de nosotros para retirarse a casa de los leegan, iria a visitar a mi prima, la madre de elisa pensaban ir de compras a la ciudad, asi que ni esperanza de que regresara pronto se le veia contenta…¿Qué habia sucedido?, ¿no habia descubierto a Candy?

-¿Qué tienes cielo?- pregunto mi hermosa prometida con toda tranquilidad

-¿no le dijeron nada de Candy?- pregunte sorprendido

-¿Candy?... cariño, la señorita Candy esta en casa de la señorita O´brien ayudandola a cuidar a su abuela que esta enferma

-¿Qué?- la mire sorprendido mientras ella muy tranquila bebía el te ingles que nos habian servido

-o eso, es lo que les pedí que dijeran si la señora Elroy llamaba y si pedia que la comunicaran con ella dijera que habia ido con Paty a hacer unas compras mientras el doctor visitaba a la señora Martha, despues el medico le indicaria a la señora Martha ir au hospital especializado en New York y nuestra bondadosa Candy las acompañaria -¡era una bribona!... una bribona encantadora, astuta, muy inteligente y que me traia loco

-¿eres increible lo sabias?- la mire con una sonrisa y con todo el amor de mi corazon

-cuidarte, protegerte, a ti, lo que amas y a quien amas; es lo que me hace ser así mi amor… mientras este en mis manos, jamás permitiré que algo le pase a la familia- mi corazon estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, ¿Cómo no me habia dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que había estado a mi lado tanto tiempo?, mi corazon reclamaba sus labios y asi lo hice, su sabor combinado con el de hierbas del te ingles me enloquesia, dios, no podia esperar para que se convirtiera en mi esposa y tener todos los derechos sobre ella… y su forma de corresponderme me parecia que le pasaba lo mismo, ¿Cómo podria detener los impulsos de mi corazón? Imposible, y es que mi cabeza ya noordenaba, era mi corazon y mis deseos lo que gobernaba en mi cuerpo, mientras mislabios la tomaban mis manos comenzaron a recorrer y acariciar su espalda, mientras que las de ella se enredaban en mi cuello , la intensidad iba creciendo y pronto senti como ella enrredaba sus finos dedos en mi cabellera, si no fuera por la maldita falta de aire…

-yo… lo …lo lamento- me dijo con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado mientras bajaba la mirada, era obvio que ella tambien se estaba dejando arrastrar por la pasion, dios como amo a esta mujer

-no, perdoname tu a mi, no debi, pero… es que te amo tanto que…

-ni en mis mas locos sueños crei tener la dicha de escucharte decir eso- al decirme esto sus delicados brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza reposo en mi pecho- soy tan feliz Albert, la mujer mas feliz del mundo- no podia mirarla pero aseguraba que estaba sonriendo

-y me encargare que asi sea para siempre mi amor, siempre te are la mujer mas dichoza del mundo- la abrace con toda la proteccion que podia, mientras que aspiraba su embriagante aroma a violetas, sin embargo una convulsion de su parte me descontrolo, la humedad en mi pecho me dejo atonito, acaso ella…

-perdon…. Que tonta, disculpame, perdoname albert es que – dijo ella separandose de mi, me encontre con sus hermosos ojos amatista inundados por las lagrimas

-Vero,¿Qué tienes amor?, ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte desconsertado, lo que menos queria era hacerla llorar

-es que … se abrazo con mas fuerza a mi- lloro de felicidad, loro de alegria, siento que mi corazon no cabe en mi pecho de tanto amor que te tengo albert, me parece un sueño saberme amada por ti… un hermoso sueño del que jamas quiero despertar

-Vero… mi hermosa asistente- debo reconocer que sus palabras me conmovieron hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, de mi corazon, podia sentir como la mujer en mis brazos era mi otra mitad de alma, esa mitad que siempre habia deseado encontrar- te amo bonita- volvi a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez con ternura y amabilidad, la deseaba con cada celula de mi ser, pero en ese beso, queria transmitirle solo mi inmenso amor, ese que sin darme cuenta habia estado creciendo en mi corazon y que alestar a punto de perderla, habia estallado cambiandome la vida para siempre, Dios la abria besado durante toda mi vida si no me hubieran interrumpido

-¡oh!, lo lamento, yo no queria…- nos separamos al escuchar la voz de la dulce Doroty, quien estaba completamente abochornada por presenciar esa escena romantica entre mi prometida y yo

-no te preocupes Doroty, que sucede?- pregunte mientras con todo el dolor de mi alma, me separaba de mi bella prometida

-tiene un telegrama señor- dijo la chica con un sonrojo mientras me extendia la misiva

-gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte

-con su permiso- aun abochornada, la joven peliroja salio del lugar dejandonos nuevamente solos a mi prometida y a mi

-¿de quien es?- preguntó, su curiosidad era algo que disfrutaba

-no lo se- jugue con el papel en mis manos y lo voltee para ver el remitente-¡es de Candy!- con manos temblorosas abri el sobrecito

"perdón por huida, estoy bien con Terry, nueva oportunidad, lo amo, estaremos en escocia"

-….- breve pero consisa, me decia todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos pero… ¡escosia!-¡ESCOSIA!-mi boca siguió a mi pensamiento

-¿Qué dice?- mi amada me quito el papelito y a diferencia mia ella solo sonrio con ternura- ese par de impulsivos… fugarse a escosia… ¡que romantico!... aunque eso implicara una nueva escusa para la tia abuela- dijo llevandose la mano al menton mientras pensaba- tal vez diga que los especialistas de new York enviaron a la abuela martha a Inglaterra y como nuestra dulce hija es tan buena, decidio acompañarlas… si eso esta mucho mejor, asi podremos decir que en Inglaterra se encontro con el amor de su vida y se comprometieron…¿Qué te parece amor?...¿amor?...¿albert?...

-¡voy a matar a ese aristocrata rebelde!... ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarse asi a Candy?, ¿Qué no piensa en su honrra?, ¿en que demonios estan pensando esos dos?- dije completamente molesto, una cosa fue la uida de la noche anterior y otra muy diferente fugarse a un pais del otro lado de el atlantico, definitivamente crucificaria a Terrence en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente

- asi de espontaneos como son, obviamente cuestiones de que dira la sociedad no les importa y… es tambien obvio que estan pensando en su amor Albert… piensalo, si nos tuvieramos que separar por las mismas circunstancias que ellos se han separado y se reencontraran con esta nueva oportunidad… ¿te detendrias a pensar en mi honra o el que diran?- golpe bajo!, sus palabras me taladraron el alma, ¿separarme de ella?, imposible, ¿pensar en su honra?... dios hasta hace unos segundos su honra era lo que menos me importaba, me sonroje pero tenia que ser honesto con mis sentimientos y deseos… como siempre mi dulce amor tenia razon si hubiece sido mi caso creo que abria tomado a Veronica en ese mismo jardin donde la reencontrara sabiendo que ya no habia obstáculos para nuestro amor…¿en que demonios estas pensando Albert?, demonios, esta mujer me hace olvidar la esmerada educación de perfecto caballero que me han dado…-jajaja, Albert te has puesto rojo mi amor- la bribona se estaba burlando de mi, si supiera en que estaba pensando seguro dejaba de burlarse

-sabe señorita Laudent…- mi venganza estaba siendo maquilada… sin saber que mi venganza se rebertiria en mi contra- tiene razon… -le aria saber a esa bribona lo que sus insinuaciones provocaban en mi, claro que solo seria un sustito… o eso crei yo-no repararia en nada de eso- la mire como un felino mira a su presa

-A….Al… Albert- habia retrosedido intimidada… era un nuevo descubrimiento para mi… me gustaba turbarla de esa manera era…¿Cómo decirlo?...¿excitante?

-¿Qué pasa?... -la acorrale entre mis brazos y la pared-me tiene miedo mi querida asistente?- me aserque hasta ella para aspirar su perfume de violetas y jazmines- no deberia…- ¿Qué me habia sucedido?, estaba perdiendo el control, bese sus labios y me desvie a su mejilla para despues llegar hasta su cuello, lejos de separame, ella ladeo su cabeza dandome mas acceso a su cuello, nuevamente enrredo sus delicados dedos en mi cabellera y …

-amg… Albert- ese gemido habia despertado mis sentidos, habia despertado ese instinto primitivo que todos poseemos, no podia mas, la deseaba… cubri su cuerpo con el mio, el calor de su piel me quemaba y de repente senti que la ropa me estorbaba, la abrace por la cintura pegando mas su cuerpo al mio, regrese a sus labios, la bese con la misma necesidasd que un hombre sediento en el desierto bebe del agua de un oasis, nuevamente la falta de aire nos separo, pero para ese momento una parte de mi estaba alerta, deseosa… una pesima combinación, la mujer mas hermosa que habia conocido, que me amaba y que yo amaba, en una casa sola… con "esa" parte de mi alerta… pero entonces, cuando crei que no podia ser mas bochornoso, la mire a los ojos, lo que vi en ellos dio la pauta a lo mas maravilloso del mundo… amor, amor infinito hacia mi… mezclado con deseo, sus amatistas orbes estaban tan obscurecidos por la pasión que tuve que tragar en seco para no perderme por completo y tomarla ahí mismo, la tome en mis brazos y ella no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, se acomodo abrazandome por el cuello, tanto ella como yo sabiamos lo que pasaria en cuanto llegaramos a mi habitación, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a frenarlo, aunque claro, la amaba tanto que si me lo hubiese pedido, me abria detenido…llegamos a la habitación, con torpesa abri la puerta para entrar, una vez alli cerre la puerta de una patada y ella se encargo de poner el seguro… era obvio que ella no pretendia detenerme, agradeci al cielo que no lo hiciera, sabiendo que llevaba en brazos lo mas hermoso que la vida me podia haber dado, la deposite en la cama de mi habitación , como quien deposita el tesoro mas presiado, y es que eso era ella para mi, podia dejar todo, todo, perder hasta el ultimo centavo de las empresas Andrew, nada se comparaba con ella y el valor que tenia para mi, en verdad la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle cuanto, la pose en mi cama y a penas pude me coloque sobre ella, su mirada Dios mio, su mirada era de puro amor, de infinito amor, en un acto de ternura ella acaricio mi rostro y me sonrio de una manera que yo sabia, me daba la permision de tomarla, ella, mi amiga, mi asistente, mi apoyo, mi prometida, mi futura esposa, esa mujer sin comparación, estaba a punto de convertirse en eso, mi mujer…

-Te amo tanto… tanto, que me parece increible Albert- sus palabras llenaban mi alma- nunca, ni en mis mas locos sueños llegue a creer que este momento llegaria, siempre me senti tan poca cosa para ti que…

-shhhh, no digas nada vida mia- sus palabras me dolian, ¿ella poca cosa?, por dios si era todo lo que le habia pedido a la vida, valentia, inteligencia, dulsura, libertad, amor, belleza, mi tesoro, lo mas importante en mi vida de ahora en adelante- te amo- nunca dije una verdad mas grande, amaba esa mujer con toda mi alma… ¡¿Qué digo?!, ella era la otra parte de mi alma, la bese, la bese hasta dejarla sin aliento, su hermosa cabellera esparcida por mi almoada despedia el mas delicioso y embriagador aroma a jazmines me volvia loco, me hacia perder el sentido de todo, de mi mismo-Vero- no se que sucedió con mi voz, pero la escuche tan grave que no la reconoci- amada mia estas segura de…

-solo se que te amo- me respondio con sus ojos iluminados por el amor- y no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas Albert… Te amo-esas dos palabras terminaron con mi cordura, ya no supe mas de mi, la amaba y la deseaba mas que a nada en este mundo, era la mujer mas maravillos que existia sobre la faz de la tierra y era mia, en alma, corazon y ahora… cuerpo; su piel y la mia se fundieron, no sabia donde terminaba su piel y comenzaba la mia, su respiración agitada solo exitaba aun mas mis deseos, la necesidad de su cuerpo despertaba el del mio y por primera vez en mi vida, supe que lo que era hacer el amor, dejar de pertenecerme para entregarme a la persona amada, donde su placer era el mio, donde ambos llegasemos a la culminacion del mas delicioso placer, donde el dolor de su primera vez se convirtió en el dolor de mi alma, donde su corazon y el mio se convirtieron en un soo palpitar, le pertenecia tanto como ella a mi, asi, sudorosos, amantes felices, ese dia, marcamos nuestros destinos ahora y para siempre….

Se que esta cortito, creanme que lo se pero por dios no saben el trabajo que me costo hacerlo, no quería que fuera algo grotesco, quería algo romántico y erótico, creo que me salio, pero les juro que me costo como no tienen idea XD espero que les guste cuídense bye bye


End file.
